Hai, Juvia
by Gumi Kagenuma
Summary: di sini chara-charanya masih SD hehe. Juvia yang masih sayang nyawa pergi keluar rumah karena disuruh (re: dipaksa) Mama Aquarius sendirian. mengetahui hal itu, Kakaknya Jellal menguntit dia sampai-sampai... chap 5:Bangkitnya Ke-sister complex-an Seorang Jellal. OOC, AU. Inspirasi: Hai, Miiko dan Hello Jadoo.
1. Me-menikah?

'TAP TAP TAP TAP'

Kelima orang yang memakai kostum ketat yang masing-masing mempunyai warna yang berbeda satu sama lain itu berlari mengejar robot jahat berjubah yang entah kenapa tertawa dengan bahagianya.

"HUAHAHAHAHAH HUAHAHAHAHAH kalian takkan bisa menangkapku! HUAHAHAHA," ucap si robot jahat dengan pedenya. Namun orang yang memakai kostum ketat berwarna biru muda itu tiba-tiba saja lompat dan mendarat tepat di depan si robot. Membuat si robot yang hobinya tertawa itu berhenti.

"Jangan bergerak!" ancam si ranger biru dengan pistol yang ada di genggamannya. Si robot pun mengangkat kedua tangannya menandakan bahwa dia menyerah.

"Tembak dia Juvia!" teriak ranger yang berwarna hitam, Gray, yang berdiri di belakang robot jahat itu bersama ketiga temannya yang lain.

Juvia menyeringai dan jarinya siap-siap menekan pelatuknya. "Kau kalah Tuan Robot!" katanya penuh kemenangan.

"HUAHAHAHAHA aku bercanda HUAHAHAHAH!" tiba-tiba saja tubuh robot jahat itu membesar. Dia menjadi raksasa. Ini adalah klimaks dari semua film para ranger. Juvia kaget tak percaya. "Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!"sesalnya dalam hati.

"Huaa dia jadi besar!" kata si ranger pink, Natsu terkagum-kagum.

"Erza! Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya si ranger kuning, Lucy.

"Semuanya! Keluarkan mendali kita dan bersatu!" perintah si ranger merah, Erza. Dan semua ranger mengeluarkan mendali mereka berbarengan.

"BERSATU!" teriak mereka kompak.

….

PLETAK!

"APANYA YANG BERSATU?!" Apa ini? Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi gelap dan hanya tinggal Juvia dan Tuan Robot jahat yang baru saja memukul kepalanya pakai penggaris Makarov-sensei.

Eh?

"…ngun….via….Juvia….BANGUN! JUVIA!"

"KAU AKAN KALAH TUAN ROBOT JELEK!"

"Pft…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA" Tiba-tiba saja tempat seperti sarang yakuza tadi terganti oleh ruang kelas 4-3 yang penuh dengan murid-murid yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Juvia kecil kita yang sadar sedang menjadi bahan tertawaan karena tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri di meja dengan pose layaknya ranger yang selalu ia tonton saat pulang sekolah menjadi salah tingkah.

"JUVIA!" Di samping mejanya sudah ada Makarov-sensei yang sedang melipat tangannya dengan satu tangan memegang penggaris kesayangannya.

"HAI!"

"Karena kamu sudah tidur pada jam pelajaran saya…."

"Iya?"

"Tutup pintu kelas ini!"

"Heee? Kan pintunya sudah ditu—"

"DARI LUAR!"

"AYE!" tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi gadis berumur sembilan tahun bersurai biru yang ujung rambutnya diroll seperti kue itu berlari dan keluar dari kelas. Membiarkan dirinya disetrap selama pelajaran gurunya yang kuntet itu.

**chapter 1 : Me-menikah?!**

**HAI, JUVIA  
**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima  
**

**Pairing : Gruvia, Nalu (yang lain masih kejutan heuheuheu). chapter ini sih banyakan Nalu banget **

**Warning : OOC parah (apa lagi Juvia, maaf yaaaa), typo(s), mau ngelawak tapi bisa jadi garing. **

**inspirasi : hai, miiko (manga) dan hello, jadoo (yang ada di disn*y channel xD)**

**~dibutuhkan saran, kritik yang membangun~**

**ENJOY :)**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

"Haa…payah sekali. Bisa-bisanya Juvia tertidur di kelas Makarov-sensei," keluh Juvia sambil memain-mainkan bentonya yang bergambar _teru-teru bonzu_. Ketika jam istirahat makan siang tiba, Juvia selalu makan bento dengan kedua sahabatnya, Lucy dan Erza.

"Memang kau payah! Hahaha!" ledek cowok berambut raven yang kelihatannya gak pernah disisir yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Juvia.

"Juvia gak bicara sama kamu, Gray!" geram Juvia yang memang lagi badmood sekali.

"Uuuh~ aku takut~" ledek Gray lagi. Kali ini Juvia membanting sumpitnya dan siap-siap menghajar Gray.

"JANGAN BERTENGKAR!" teriak sang ketua kelas titania kita, Erza, dengan posisi tetap memakan kue stroberinya. Selalu itu yang ia makan saat jam makan siang. "Marilah kita bersikap tenang dan damai...dan anggap ini piknik…nik…nik…" kata Erza menggema dengan mata berbinar. Tiba-tiba saja suasana di sekitar jadi banyak glitter-glitter yang berterbangan serta kelopak bunga sakura yang entah datangnya darimana. Padahal ini sedang musim gugur.

Kemudian tiga tanda titik muncul satu persatu di atas kepala Juvia, Lucy, dan Gray yang memasang tampang mata segaris. Lain hal dengan Erza yang masih berbinar-binar dengan piknik..nik…nik…

'Sreett' pintu kelas terbuka dan muncul cowok berambut berantakan lainnya. Kali ini berwarna pink. Tidak-tidak, dia tidak melambai kok.

"Yo _stripper_! Ayo kita main bola sama teman-teman yang lain!" kata Natsu—nama cowok berambut pinky itu—mengajak Gray.

"Dasar_ flame brain_! Jangan mengatai aku seperti itu!" protes Gray kepada rivalnya dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Gray bajumu….," ucap Lucy dengan menunjuk Gray juga menutup matanya juga dengan muka memerah.

"AAAA! Kapan ini terjadi?!" kata Gray yang celingak-celinguk mencari bajunya.

"Huahahaha! Kerja bagus Luce! Kau berhasil mempermalukan stripper bodoh itu hahaha!" ucap Natsu bangga dan langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Lucy dengan tidak tahu diri.

"Natsu! Jadi main bola apa engga?!" panggil Gray yang sudah di ambang pintu dan tentu saja sudah memakai bajunya lagi.

"Tunggu aku!" balas Natsu sambil memungut bola yang tadi dia taruh di lantai hanya agar bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung Lucy. Kemudian dia berlari menghampiri Gray yang berdecih dan mengatainya lelet.

"Eh! Tunggu sebentar! Luce!" yang dipanggil Natsu menengok ke arahnya. Memberhentikan kegiatan mengobrol dengan kedua temannya.

"Iya Natsu?" balas Lucy.

"Nanti pulang sekolah pulang bareng berdua ya!"

BLUSH! Ucapan Natsu berusan berhasil membuat putri dari direktur perusahaan Heartfilia ini memerah karena malu. Si pinky itu main pergi aja tanpa menyadari bahwa dia baru saja membuat seorang gadis malu berat.

"Ne, ne, Luce…nanti pulang bareng Natsu eh? Berdua saja?" ledek Juvia sambil menyenggol lengan Lucy beberapa kali dengan menekan kata 'Luce'.

"Ju-Juvia…." Ledekan Juvia berhasil membuat Lucy semakin malu.

"Lucy…." Erza angkat berbicara dengan lampu spot yang menyorot dirinya seorang.

"Y-ya Erza?" Lucy mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini.

"Kapan nikah sama Natsu?"

DOENG~

"Ni-ni-nikah? Apa itu?" tanya Lucy panik. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu arti dari 'nikah'.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Begitu juga dengan Juvia. Apa teman-temannya ini tidak suka menonton drama romantis di televisi? Gadis bersurai merah yang dikepang satu itu menghela napas.

"Baik. Akan aku jelaskan!" ucap Erza dengan latar belakang api yang berkobar.

"Menikah itu….adalah saat di mana gadis memakai gaun berwarna putih yang cantik sambil memegang bunga dan yang laki-laki memakai jas putih juga dengan bunga di kantung jas mereka," Jelas Erza dengan mata yang kembali berbinar-binar.

"Lalu-lalu?" tanya Juvia penasaran. Kini matanya dan Lucy ikut berbinar-binar seperti Erza.

"Lalu akan ada kue yang besar dan tinggi!"

Mata Juvia dan Lucy makin berbinar. Membayangkan mereka sedang memakai gaun putih dan ada laki-laki yang mukanya disensor memakai jas berwarna putih. Kemudian mereka memakan kue yang besar dan tinggi seperti apa yang Erza ceritakan. Duh, bukan itu inti dari menikah sayang.

"Menikah itu…keren sekali!"dan dua anak polos yang sebenarnya belum bisa dikatakan sudah paham akan arti dari menikah itu berteriak heboh. Hal itu membuat Erza merasa sangat dewasa karena di antara mereka bertiga, hanya ia yang tahu tentang menikah.

"Jadi Lucy….kau berpacaran dengan Natsu kan?" kembali ke misi awal. Mengintrogasi Lucy. Dimulai dari Erza yang melontarkan pertanyaan.

"E-eh…" BLUSH! Lucy pun merona lagi.

"Ayolah ngaku saja! kalian cocok kok!" Juvia membantu Erza agar Lucy mau bercerita tentang dia dan Natsu.

"I-iya…." Akhirnya Lucy mengaku sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah dengan kedua tangannya.

"KYAA ceritakan! Ceritakan!" paksa Juvia dan Erza menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Lucy.

"Ja-jadi…"

Flashback mode on.

_Hari itu hari pertama di musim gugur. Lucy sangat ceroboh sehingga dia tidak memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal untuk menghadapi hari di mana angin bertiup dengan kencang. Walau pun begitu, dia tetap berjalan demi menemukan kucingnya yang kabur dari rumah._

_"Happy…Happy…" panggilnya ke segala arah dan berharap tiba-tiba kucingnya menghampiri dirinya._

_WUSSSSSHHH._

_Angin hari ini benar-benar kencang. Sampai-sampai tiket nonton untuk dua orang hadiah dari ayahnya—yang memang tidak dimasukan dengan benar oleh Lucy— terbang dari kantung bajunya._

_"Ah tidak! Tiketku!" keluh Lucy sambil berlari-lari mengejar tiket itu, menerobos orang-orang yang lewat._

_Tiket itu terus saja dibawa oleh angin dan Lucy tetap mengejarnya sambil berteriak berhenti walau itu sama sekali tidak ada pengaruhnya. Tiba-tiba saja tiket itu berhasil diraih oleh sebuah tangan. Ketika Lucy cari tahu siapa pemilik tangan itu…_

_"Natsu!" serunya kaget. Dia itu Natsu, teman sekelasnya yang lumayan dekat dengannya. Dan lihat apa yang digendong Natsu! Happy kucingnya! Beruntung sekali dia._

_"Lucy? Apa ini punya kamu?" tanya Natsu sambil menyerahkan tiket yang baru saja ia tangkap._

_"Iya, tadi kebawa sama angin," Jelas Lucy sambil mengambil tiket yang ada di tangan Natsu._

_"Mew~" kucing yang ada di gendongan Natsu tiba-tiba mengeong dan lompat dari gendongan Natsu dan menghampiri Lucy._

_"Hihihi Happy nakal! Jangan tiba-tiba kabur dari rumah lagi ya," ucap Lucy sambil mengelus-elus Happy yang sekarang ada di gendongannya._

_"Jadi itu kucingmu?" tanya Natsu._

_"Hahaha iya, dia tiba-tiba saja kabur dari rumah…brrrr," Lucy mengigil. Natsu pun sadar bahwa baju Lucy tidak cukup tebal untuk musim gugur ini._

_Kemudian Natsu melepaskan syal putih kotak-kotaknya dan memakaikannya di leher Lucy. "Kamu kedinginan, Luce," ucap Natsu sambil tersenyum. Lucy tidak sadar ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya._

_"Luce?"_

_BLUSH…Natsu tertangkap basah. Seharusnya dia tidak mengucapkan itu. Luce itu…arghhh peduli amat. Lucy pun sudah tahu ini._

_"Err….Luce—m-maksudku Lucy…"_

_"Ya? Ada apa?"_

_"Pacaran dengan ku! Aku suka sama kamu!" ucap Natsu dengan mata tertutup. Dia tidak mau tahu bagaimana reaksi gadis yang dia sukai itu._

_"Natsu baik banget. Kamu udah nyelametin Happy dan tiket aku. Aku juga suka sama kamu." balasan Lucy membuat Natsu membuka matanya satu per satu. Dia bisa melihat Lucy tersenyum saaangat manis. Baginya, itu senyum termanis Lucy._

Flashback mode off.

"G-gitu ceritanya…" Lucy mengakhiri cerita romantisnya dengan Natsu dengan memain-mainkan jarinya karena dia sangat malu.

"KYAAA MANISNYAAA." Juvia dan Erza jingkrak-jingkrakan kesenangan. Mereka tak percaya bahwa Lucy sudah pernah mengalami hal seperti itu.

'KRIIIINGGGG' dan bel masuk pun berbunyi.

=oo=

Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Bel pulang sudah berdering dan waktunya kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sekolah sudah ditinggalkan sebagian murid SD Fairy Tail ini, namun masih ada yang belum pulang. Seperti cowok-cowok yang masih betah bermain bola di lapangan. Dan juga kedua gadis yang piket hari ini. Juvia dan Erza yang baru saja selesai membersihkan ruang kelasnya.

"Ah…selesai juga! Erza, ayo pulang!" ajak Juvia yang sudah mengambil tasnya.

"Tidak tidak. Aku hari ini memang ada les, namun kamu Juvia…." Ucap Erza dramatis sambil memegang kedua pundak Juvia.

"Eh? Aku apa?"

"Ikutin Lucy sama Natsu!"

"Hee? Kenapa? Buat apa?" tanya Juvia heran karena disuruh Erza untuk melakukan hal yang tidak penting itu. Lebih baik sampai di rumah dengan cepat dan cuci piring. Biar bisa main air!

"Soalnya aku penasaran! Dan aku….harus les….hiks…" Gambaran suasana menjadi suara biola sedih dan Erza yang sedang menungging di bawah sinar lampu spot. "Kamu mau kan? Juvia?" Kali ini Erza menatap Juvia dengan matanya yang setajam pedang. Juvia seakan-akan sedang ditusuk oleh ratusan pedang milik Erza.

"Ba-baiklah…" kata Juvia menyerah. Dan kemudian Erza memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan berjanji kepada Juvia bahwa akan membagi kue stroberinya satu suap untuk Juvia.

=oo=

Juvia mengintip di balik tembok gerbang sekolah. Melihat kedua temannya yang berambut pirang dan pink berjalan berdampingan malu tapi mau. Dia sedang menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengikuti mereka agar tidak ketahuan.

"Kau sedang apa?"

!

"G-Gray?"

"Kau sedang menguntit_ flame brain_ dan Lucy? Kau suka_ flame brain_ ya?" hardik Gray yang membuat Juvia teralihkan.

"Sssttt!" Juvia cepat-cepat menutup mulut Gray dengan tangannya. "Pertama, Juvia memang sedang menguntit Lucy dan Natsu. Kedua, Juvia tidak suka Natsu!" bela Juvia yang masih menutup mulut Gray.

"Lalu kenapa kau menguntit mereka?" tanya Gray setelah melepaskan tangan Juvia dari mulutnya.

"….Disuruh Erza…" kata Juvia memanyunkan bibirnya tanda bahwa dia melakukan ini atas dasar paksaan Erza.

"Ah…tentu saja kau tidak bisa menolak," kata Gray sambil membayangkan muka Erza yang sangat seram sambil memegang pedang.

"Ah! Mereka sudah jauh!" Sadar akan hal itu, Juvia segera lari kecil menyusul Lucy dan Natsu dan meninggalkan Gray tanpa pamit.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!" Entah kenapa Gray pun mengikutinya. Apa dia tidak ada kerjaan?

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Juvia yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak—dengan Gray—sambil melihat Lucy dan Natsu yang sedang membeli ubi bakar.

"I-itu….a-aku iseng," kata Gray sambil menoleh ke arah yang lain.

"Wajahmu memerah. Kau sakit?" tanya Juvia dengan wajah biasa saja. Padahal cowok yang bersamanya menahan rasa deg-degannya mati-matian.

"_B-baka_! A-aku ini jarang sakit! J-jadi aku tidak sakit!"

"Oh…" kemudian Juvia kembali sibuk memerhatikan lovey dovey yang sekarang kembali berjalan lagi. Ketika jaraknya tepat, Juvia berjalan lagi. Jangan lupa Gray juga berjalan beriringan dengan Juvia.

Sekarang pasangan NaLu itu berhenti di sebuah taman bermain dan duduk di bangku taman sambil memakan ubi bakar mereka. Sedangkan Juvia dan Gray kembali mengintip mereka di balik perosotan bergambar bebek.

Tiba-tiba saja Natsu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan roti melon kantin sekolah. Juvia bertanya-tanya akan hal itu. Natsu kan ubi bakarnya belum habis, masa mau makan keduanya sekaligus?

"_A-ano_…Luce…" panggil Natsu. Suaranya cukup bisa terdengar melihat keadan taman yang hanya terisi oleh mereka berempat.

"Iya Natsu?" Lucy berhenti memakan ubi bakarnya dan menoleh kepada Natsu yang sedang memegang roti melon.

"Ma-maaf aku belum bisa beli kue yang tinggi dan besar!" Ucap Natsu setengah berteriak. Membuat Lucy kaget dan bertanya-tanya.

"Eh?" Lucy memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak mengerti tentang apa yang sedang dibicarakan Natsu.

"Sa-saat istirahat tadi…aku tidak sengaja mendengar penjelasan Erza mengenai menikah ketika mau kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil syal ku yang tertinggal…"

Muka Lucy benar-benar merona saat mendengar penjelasan Natsu. Dia mendengar pembicaraannya dengan kedua temannya tentang menikah…apakah Natsu bermaksud mau menikah dengannya? Ah Lucy makin merona saja.

"Na-natsu…."

"Maafkan aku Luce!" sontak Natsu tiba-tiba turun dari bangku taman dan membungkuk di hadapan Lucy. "Nanti, kalau aku sudah besar dan punya uang jajan yang banyak, akan aku belikan kue yang tinggi dan besar!" ucap Natsu dengan menggebu-gebu.

Lucy sangat tertegun oleh hal itu. diraihnya roti melon yang ada di genggaman Natsu dan membuka bungkusnya kemudian membanginya menjadi dua. "Ini…" kata Lucy tersenyum dan menyerahkan salahsatu bagian roti melon milik Natsu. "Janji ya nanti belikan aku kue yang tinggi dan besar." Ucapan Lucy membuat mata Natsu berbinar-binar. Lucy membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dan menikah!" tambah Natsu sambil tersenyum dan kemudian memakan bagian roti melonnya. Tentu saja bersama pengantin masa depannya.

Sementara itu di balik perosotan….

"A-apa_ flame brain_ baru saja…me-me-me-mela….mar Lucy?!" ucap Gray yang merona berat karena melihat adegan yang tentu saja masih tidak ingin dia lihat.

"Melamar itu apa?" tanya Juvia yang mukanya juga memerah karena melihat adegan romantis NaLu tersebut.

Gray tersentak kaget. "K-kau tidak tahu?!" Juvia menggeleng.

"Me-melamar itu…saat laki-laki mengajak seorang gadis untuk menikah…" ucap Gray dengan malu-malu. Wajahnya benar-benar semerah tomat sekarang ini.

"WAAAAAHHH!" mata Juvia berbinar-binar mendengar penjelasan Gray tentang melamar. "Juvia….Juvia juga nanti ingin dilamar oleh laki-laki yang Juvia sukai nanti!" tutur Juvia berseri-seri sambil melihat Lucy dan Natsu yang masih memakan roti melon mereka.

"Haha! Mana ada yang mau melamarmu! Haha!" ledek Gray.

"Nanti pasti ada! Bweekkk," balas Juvia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Melihat itu Gray tersenyum lembut dan mengacak-acak rambut biru Juvia. Ini sangat jarang, Gray yang biasanya memasang tampang jahil tiba-tiba tersenyum sangat lembut seperti itu. "Haha! Tunggu ya!"

"Eh? Tunggu apa, Gray?" tanya Juvia tidak mengerti. Sekarang mereka telah meninggalkan taman untuk pulang ke rumah mereka yang kebetulan searah.

"Um…bukan apa-apa, jelek!" yah kembali menjadi Gray tukang meledek yang biasanya.

"Huh _stripper_!" ledek Juvia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"JANGAN MENIRU_ FLAME BRAIN_!"

**to be continue**

**keep or delete?**


	2. Menjaga Adik Wendy

"Aku pulang~" kata Juvia setengah berteriak. Dia melepaskan sepatu bootnya dan melemparnya dengan sembarangan dan bergegas berlari menuju ruang keluarga. Di mana ada cemilan khas musim gugur yang dijanjikan mamanya. Bakpao, ubi bakar, cake vanilla yang lezat. Ahh berat badannya dijamin naik. Namun dia tidak peduli! Yang penting kenyang!

"Cemilan cemilan~" Juvia bersenandung senang dan ada sedikit iler yang keluar dari mulutnya. Musim gugur merupakan musim makanan enak. Mana bisa dia tolak?

"Cemi—TIDAKKKKKKKKKKK!" Rumah Juvia bergoyang, burung-burung yang berada di atap rumah Juvia berterbangan, bibi tetangga sebelah yang baru saja pulang dari pasar terkejut karena teriakan Juvia. Ini disebabkan oleh tidak adanya cemilan musim gugur yang super lezat yang dijanjikan mamanya

"Aduh Juvia. Gak pake teriak-teriak kenapa sih?!" laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya muncul keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Berambut biru juga namun lebih tua. Dan di sekitar mata kirinya ada tato-tatoan hadiah dari permen lollipop.

"Jellal-nii! Di mana cemilan khas musim gugurnya hueeeeee." Kini Juvia menangis sangat kencang. Musnah sudah menikmati dinginnya musim gugur dengan cemilan yang lezat.

"Sssttt jangan berisik! Nanti Wendy bangun! Cemilannya ada di dapur, ambil sendiri sana!" perintah Kakak Juvia yang usianya terpaut dua tahun.

"YEAYYY cemilan cemilan~ lalala~" Sambil bernyanyi gaje, Juvia melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilannya.

"BERISIKKKK!" omel Jellal yang tidak sadar bahwa dirinya pun juga berisik.

"OEEEEKKKKKKK!"

Nahlo. Dedek Wendy bangun.

"Ah tidak!" Jellal pun segera berlari ke kamar tidur untuk menenangkan adik perempuan keduanya yang baru berusia lima tahun.

Chapter 2 : "Menjaga Adik Wendy"

**HAI, JUVIA  
**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima  
**

**Pairing : Gruvia, AquariusxMystogan (Gumi bingung siapa lagi chara yang rambutnya biru lagi whahahaha *minta restu sama Scorpio*) **

**Warning : OOC parah (apa lagi Juvia, maaf yaaaa), typo(s), mau ngelawak insyaallah lucu amin, AU, dan sesuka hati banget nge-cast charanya *digiles* **

**inspirasi : hai, miiko (manga) dan hello, jadoo (yang ada di disn*y channel xD)**

**~dibutuhkan saran, kritik yang membangun~**

**ENJOY :)**

"Mama pulang!"

"Papa juga pulang!"

Akhirnya mama dan papa Juvia, Jellal, dan Wendy—Aquarius dan Mystogan—pulang dari kantor mereka masing-masing. Mama Aquarius merupakan guru renang di sebuah SMA, sedangkan Papa Mystogan adalah…..adalah….hmmm rahasia deh! Katanya pekerjaannya sangat berbahaya.

"Selamat datang!" seru Juvia dan Jellal yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang TV.

"Mama mama!" Anak bungsu dari keluarga Fernandez yang imut itu segera merentangkan kedua tangannya minta digendong ketika melihat mamanya.

"Hai Wendy. Kangen ya sama mama? Gimana tidur siangnya hm?"

"Wendy tidak bisa tidur siang gara-gara Juvia terlalu berisik dan membangunkannya," lapor Jellal yang sontak membuat Juvia tidak terima. Masalahnya yang berisik bukan hanya dia.

"Ih! Jellal-nii tadi juga berisik! Jadi bukan sepenuhnya salah Juvia dong bweekk."

"Apa?! Aku kan begitu karena kamu yang memulainya! Berani dengan Kakakmu Huh?!" Jellal benar-benar naik darah. Bisa dilihat ada tiga sudut siku-siku yang bertengger di kepalanya.

"Berani!" Juvia pun tak mau kalah. Jadi anak tengah memang menyebalkan. Kau selalu diperbudak kakakmu dan harus selalu mengalah dengan adikmu. Begitu pikirnya. Kini Juvia dan Jellal sudah berpose siap bertarung kapan pun juga. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba ruang TV menjadi arena bertarung tinju.

"KALIAN JANGAN BERTENGKAR!"

"HUEEEEEEEEE!" keributan antara Juvia, Jellal, dan Mama berhasil membuat Wendy menangis karena takut.

"Tuhkan Wendy jadi nangis. Papa! Tolong gendong Wendy. Mama ada urusan dengan anak-anak kita tercinta," ucap mama begitu sarkasme ditambah dengan tangan mama yang siap meninju mereka berdua dengan tatapan ketua geng.

'GLEK'

"Se-selamat berjuang anak-anak!" Papa yang memang suami takut istri itu langsung kabur entah kemana bersama Wendy di gendongannya.

"PAPAAAA…" rengek Juvia dan Jellal dengan tatapan Papa-tega!

BAK BUK BAK BUK BAK BUK

=oo=

CIP CIP CIP CIP…

Suara kicauan burung menandankan hari sudah pagi. Ah jam berapa ini? Masa bodo, hari ini kan libur. Lebih baik puas-puasin tidur. Lagi pula semalem capek dijewer sama dijitak abis-abisan sama mama. Udah gitu selagi makan malam diceramahin juga. Apes banget semalem itu. Lebih baik kembali menikmati alam mimpi~

'BRAK'

"JUVIA BANGUN!"

"Gamau." Juvia tahu itu suara siapa. Suara orang yang kemarin hampir menjadi lawan bertarungnya. Kakaknya sendiri, Jellal.

"Bangun pemalas! Mama dan Papa pergi ke rumah nenek untuk menjenguk nenek yang sedang sakit, sementara aku harus latihan baseball pagi-pagi!"

"Lalu?"

"Kau yang gak ada kerjaan harus jagain Wendy seharian!"

Jagain….Wendy….seharian….

Seharian…..jagain….Wendy….

Akhir pekannya yang indah….musnah sudah….

"A-apa?! Kenapa mendadak begitu?! Aku—"

"Sudah ya! Aku berangkat." Jellal yang sudah memakai pakaian baseballnya mengacuhkan Juvia yang sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya. Yang kini menatap kakaknya yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

'BLAM' suara pintu ditutup. Kakaknya sudah berangkat. Sekarang di rumah ini hanya tinggal mereka berdua. ya, hanya Juvia dan Wendy yang belum bangun. Ah, hari masih jam 7 pagi. Adiknya itu biasanya bangun jam 8.

"Hahhh kenapa harus Juvia…" gerutu dirinya yang kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang berwarna putih. "Hm….mungkin tidur sedikit lagi enak…" mata Juvia menjadi sayu kembali. Langit-langit kamarnya tiba-tiba jadi ada domba yang melompat-lompat. "Hoaaammm." Itu benar-benar membuatnya kembali ke alam mim—

"Juvia Juvia! Aku lapal Juvia!"

'JLEB'

Suara cempreng khas anak TK yang tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –nee ini….

"We-Wendy?" ditatapnya adiknya yang mempunyai rambut biru sebahu yang segelap Jellal. Wendy sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya masih dengan baju piyamanya. Di gendongannya terdapat boneka kucing putih bermuka judes yang dinamai Wendy 'Charle'.

"Ayo cayapan!" (Ayo sarapan) ajak Wendy yang mendahuluinya berlari menuju dapur.

Males. Itu satu kata yang menggambarkan dirinya saat ini. Daripada Wendy nangis dan nanti mengadu ke mama…lebih baik dia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur secara terpaksa.

"Hiks….selamat tinggal….sayangku…." ucap Juvia dengan dramatisnya. Berjongkok di samping tempat tidur dan mengelusnya penuh cinta.

'PRANG'

Nahlo apaan tuh.

'DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP'

Juvia yang setelah mendengar suara itu mempunyai firasat buruk dan langsung lari menuju tempat suara itu berasal. Sialnya, itu adalah dapur. Apa yang dilakukan Wendy?

"Aku membuat cayapan hihihi." Wendy berkata dengan senyum di wajah inosennya yang sangat amat membuat Juvia jengkel. Wendy sudah mengambil telur dari kulkas dan memecahkannya ke mangkuk. Apa dia bermaksud untuk membuat omelet. Tahu apa anak kecil soal omelet? Ah, yang lebih penting lagi….mangkuk yang isinya telur dan keraknya jatuh ke lantai. Hore.

Sekarang lantai dapur yang kinclong menjadi kotor akibat ulah Wendy. Bagus Wendy, kau berhasil bikin kakakmu yang tidak ada kerjaan menjadi ada kerjaan.

"Bagus, sekarang Juvialah yang harus membersihkannya," ucap Juvia kesal sambil berjalan mencari lap.

'KRIUUUKKKK'

"Ah nanti aja. Kalau perut belum diisi nanti gak bisa kerja." Juvia pun berbalik arah menuju lemari dan mengambil kotak sereal serta kotak susu cair. Kemudian kembali ke lemari yang satu lagi untuk mengambil dua mangkuk. Satu mangkuk biasa untuknya, kedua mangkuk kecil bergambar kucing yang biasa Wendy pakai dan sudah ia letakan semuanya di meja makan.

"Aku mau pake mangkuk kayak Juviaaa~" rengek Wendy yang memukul-mukul meja makan dengan sendok plastik miliknya.

Ih ini anak. Kalau lagi ketawa dan senyum memang imut. Tapi kalau udah rewel kayak sekarang….Juvia sebal!

"Wendy belum bisa pakai mangkuk kayak Juvia. Nanti pecah!" Jelas Juvia kepada Wendy. Dan tentu saja Wendy yang masih kecil beranggapan bahwa apa yang dia mau harus dipenuhi. Jadilah dia merengek berputar-putar di lantai. Hah sarapan pagi ini sangat menguras tenaga.

=oo=

Akhirnya Wendy bisa kalem untuk sementara dan mereka berdua sedang menonton acara para rangers yang sedang populer di kalangan anak-anak SD.

'Kau akan kalah robot jelek!' hardik ranger merah yang berasal dari TV.

"Sepertinya Juvia mengenal suasana itu," pikir Juvia dalam hati. Tentu saja Juvia, itu terjadi di sekolah, sekitar tiga hari yang lalu.

'PIK'

'Apa kau melihat hutan? Iya? Di mana? Aku tidak melihatnya?'

Tiba-tiba adegan Para Rangers yang sedang klimaks tergantikan oleh siaran menyebalkan Dortmund The Explorer. Yang mengisahkan tentang gadis kecil yang suka keluyuran ke mana-mana sesuka hati dia dan gak pernah dicariin sama orangtua nya. Jalan sama monyet lagi!

"Di sana di sana!" itu Wendy yang sedang menjawab pertanyaan gadis bandel dan banyak tanya itu. Dia percaya bahwa Dortmund sedang berbicara kepadanya.

'Ah di sana! Terima kasih telah membantu!'

"Apaan sih."

"Holeee. Ke hutan, jembatan, bukit beliiiii." Juvia memerhatikan adiknya Wendy yang bernyanyi-nyanyi mengikuti si Dortmund dan monyetnya yang sekarang lagi guling-gulingan.

Padahal itu adalah episode Para Rangers yang terakhir. Argghh mau ngomong apa Juvia saat nanti di sekolah ketika semua teman sekelasnya pada heboh ngomongin episode terakhir Para Rangers. Status sosialnya terancam gara-gara Wendy tiba-tiba mengganti channel TV!

"WENDY!" Juvia membentak Wendy yang akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari acara kesukaannya. Di tangan kanan Juvia sudah ada botol susu milik Wendy, sedangkan tangan kirinya sudah ada boneka kucing putih judes 'Charle' milik Wendy. "Ayo bobok!" kata Juvia dengan tampang seseram mamanya kemarin malam.

=oo=

Yap! Akhirnya Wendy tidur siang juga setelah diancam kalo gak bobok siang diculik Anima, mahluk mitos yang ditakuti anak-anak TK. Takut? Ah Juvia udah gak mempan ditakut-takuti soal Anima sejak bulan lalu. Rekor!

Setelah melirik jam dinding dia menghela napas kecewa. Film Para Rangers sudah pasti habis. Hari Senin lusa pasti Juvia akan jawab 'iya iya' aja terus ketika ditanyai tentang episode terakhir Para Rangers. Bayangan teman-teman sekelasnya meledeknya sudah terlintas di otaknya. Hah, sebal.

'KRING KRING KRING' ada sepeda….

Eh maaf ngelantur.

Suara bunyi telepon dari ruang keluarga berdering. Kira-kira siapa ya yang meneleponnya di hari gini?

"Hallo ini keluarga Fernandez. Ini siapa?"

'Juvia? Ini aku Lucy!'

"Wah Lucy! Ada apa?" jawab Juvia dengan senang. Telepon dari temannya mampu meminimalisir rasa sebalnya.

'Itu…ibuku baru pulang dari Paris dan membawakan cemilan banyak sekali. Kau maukan ke rumahku sekarang untuk memakannya bersama-sama? Aku juga mengundang Natsu, Erza, dan Gray,' jelas Lucy bahagia dari sebrang sana. Memang enak punya teman dekat anak orang kaya mwahahahaha.

"Oke! Juvia berangkat sekarang!" jawab Juvia tanpa berpikir panjang. Yang ada di otaknya kini hanyalah cemilan super lezat yang berasal dari sebuah tempat dari Eropa itu.

Eh? Bagaimana dengan Wendy? Dia sendirian dong di rumah? Ah kan lagi tidur. Lagi pula dia pasti cuma sebentar. Cemilan itu pasti akan cepat habis bila ada si duo rakus Gray dan Natsu yang suka berlomba makan gak jelas itu. Biar saja.

'BLAM' Juvia pun menutup pintu dan berjalan ke rumah Lucy.

=oo=

Rumah Lucy itu sangat besar. Gak nyalahin sih. Dia kan anak direktur perusahaan yang sudah mendunia. Gerbangnya benar-benar besar dan mempunyai halaman yang luas, ada kolam berenangnya juga loh! Juvia tentu sangat betah kalau main ke sini.

'TING TONG' setelah memencet bel, gerbang berwarna perak itu terbuka dan muncullah pelayan pribadi Lucy yang agak aneh—menurut Juvia—yang ia tahu bernama Virgo.

"Juvia-sama. Semuanya sudah hadir dan menunggu anda di taman belakang," Ucap Virgo yang kemudian mempersilahkan Juvia masuk dan mengantarnya ke taman belakang Lucy yang bagus. Setiap main ke sini Juvia merasa seperti putri raja saja. Di otaknya sekarang sudah ada backsound biola untuk orang berdansa.

"Juvia! Selamat datang," sambut Lucy yang sedang duduk di meja taman yang berwarna putih sambil melambaikan tangannya. Di situ sudah ada Gray, Erza, serta Natsu.

"Hai semua! Wah cemilannya terlihat sangat enak!" Pandangan Juvia langsung teralihkan oleh berbagai macam cemilan coklat, kue kering, dan ada macaroon juga! Benar-benar sangat Paris.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal cemilan. Kau bertambah gendut loh, Juvia," ledek Gray tanpa menghentikan acara memakan cemilan dari Paris itu.

"Kau sendiri juga memakan cemilan itu dengan rakus! Nanti pasti jadi gendut juga!" balas Juvia tak terima. Kini dirinya sudah duduk di antara Lucy dan Gray.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku rajin olahraga! Memangnya dirimu yang selalu malas-malasnya di rumah di meja penghangat?" Skak mat. Bagaimana Gray tahu aktivitas-aktivitasnya selama musim gugur ini?

"Huh! Ya sudah aku tak akan makan cemilan-cemilan yang super lezat ini!" Ucap Juvia sebal tapi dengan iler yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pertanda bahwa sebenarnya dia sangat ingin melahap cemilan-cemilan itu.

'HUMP' satu buah macaroon rasa coklat tiba-tiba dimasukan dengan paksa ke mulut Juvia oleh sebuah tangan. Setelah ditelusuri, tangan itu milik orang yang baru saja beradu mulut dengannya, Gray. Maunya apa sih? Tadi ngatain Juvia gendut, sekarang malah nyuapin Juvia macaroon yang super enak ini.

'GLEP' lidah memang tidak bisa bohong seperti kata iklan di TV. Macaroon yang dikasih Gray secara paksa ini sangat enak!

"Kenapa Gray ngasih macaroonnya ke Juvia dengan cara seperti itu?!" omel Juvia walau pun sebenarnya itu tidak apa-apa mengingat macaroonnya sangat enak.

"Habis wajahmu itu sudah mupeng* banget! Sudah baik-baik aku suapi~" balas Gray menyeringai jahil.

"Tapi gak gitu juga kan! Iya benar Juvia gendutan. Juvia mau diet saja kayak mama!" ucap Juvia lantang.

"Hee? Jangan! Kakakku Ultear juga pernah diet dan dia jatuh sakit gara-gara itu. Nanti kalau kamu sakit dan gak masuk sekolah….aku….aku…." Wajah Gray yang tiba-tiba sedih membuat Juvia agak merona. Lucy, Erza, dan Natsu yang melihat adegan itu menahan napas mereka. Akan adakah yang terjadi di antara kedua temannya ini?

"A-aku apa Gray?" tanya Juvia penasaran dan berkaca-kaca. Walau pun Gray itu sangat iseng, kalau dia memasang wajah seperti ini….kasihan sekali!

"Aku ga bisa ngerjain kamu gihihihi!" jawab Gray yang kemudian menyentil dahi Juvia. Yang disentil sekarang sedang menarik kerah baju Gray dan sudah menyiapkan kepalan tangan spesial hanya untuk Gray seorang.

"JANGAN BERTENGKAR!"

"AYE!"

Pada tahu lah ya yang melerai dengan gaya seperti itu siapa…

=oo=

Hampir 3 jam Juvia bermain dengan keempat temannya itu di rumah Lucy—ralat. Istana Lucy. Dia sangat lega karena selama 3 jam itu tidak ada yang membahas tentang episode terakhir Para Rangers. Juvia sangat-sangat bersyukur. Kemudian Juvia dan yang lainnya pamit untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Dadah semua! Sampai bertemu di sekolah~" kata Lucy melambaikan tangannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Juvia bersenandung senang. Bercanda dengan teman-temannya, memakan cemilan super enak. Apa lagi ternyata cemilannya masih ada banyak dan Lucy membungkusnya untuk dibawa pulang ke rumah. Hitung-hitung untuk oleh-oleh keluarga di rumah.

"Wendy pasti suka," ucap Juvia girang.

Tunggu….

Wen…..dy….

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WENDY!" Juvia baru ingat bahwa dia meninggalkan Wendy yang sedang tidur sendirian di rumah. Sekarang sudah jam 5. Biasanya Wendy bangun jam 4! Kalau Wendy nangis dan ngadu ke mama…..hukuman babak kedua bakalan Juvia rasakan nanti ketika mama pulang. TIDAKKKKK

'DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP' Juvia lari sekencang-kencangnya menuju kamar Wendy. Kosong. Wendy tidak ada di kamarnya. Ke mana dia? Bagaimana bisa dia keluar? Kan sudah Juvia kunci!

'SNIFF SNIFF' apa lagi ini? Ada bau amis seperti telur…..

Oh iya! Telur yang jatuh tadi pagi belum sempat ia bereskan. Ih Juvia tidak bisa membayangkan sudah bagaimana bentuknya telur yang jatuh gara-gara Wendy itu.

"Harus segera dibersihkan! Setidaknya meringankan hukuman buat Juvia nanti!"kata Juvia buru-buru mengambil sapu serta lap dan segera membersihkan kekacauan yang berbau amis itu. tanpa melihat-lihat lagi, Juvia langsung sikat dan membuangnya ke tong sampah. Dan lantai dapur menjadi bersih kembali.

Sekarang Wendy. Keliaran ke mana anak itu?! ketika Juvia memeriksa halaman untuk jemuran, tidak ada. Toilet? Tidak ada. Kamar mama papa, kamar Jellal? Tidak ada juga! Huaaa di mana adiknya itu? apa diculik? Tapi rumah baik-baik saja. tidak ada tanda-tanda abis kemalingan….

Tunggu! Tadi dia lupa mengunci pintu! Jangan-jangan Wendy keluar rumah! Ya ampun mana bisa anak sekecil itu menjaga diri di dunia luar.

"Habislah aku…" keluh Juvia putus asa. "Tidak! Juvia tidak boleh menyerah!" kata Juvia semangat. Dia pun bergegas keluar rumah untuk mencari Wendy.

"WENDYYYY ONEE-CHAN MU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU!" teriak Juvia sambil berlari entah kemana. Pokoknya mencari Wendy sampai dapat.

Sementara itu, ada tiga pasang mata di balik semak-semak dekat rumah keluarga Fernandez….

"Huh dasar Juvia! Awas nanti!"

"Mama, sampai kapan kita bersembunyi mengerjai Juvia seperti ini? Aku laparrr," keluh Jellal yang juga sedang menggendong Wendy yang sedari tadi asik memainkan rambut Jellal.

"Sampai dia balik ke rumah!" kata Mama Aquarius kembali memasang tampang ketua geng andalannya.

'GLEK' Jellal pun memilih nurut daripada dihajar habis-habisan seperti kemarin malam.

"Loh? Kenapa kalian bertiga berjongkok seperti itu? kenapa tidak masuk rumah?" tiba-tiba Papa Mystogan yang baru pulang kerja sudah ada di belakang mereka bertiga. Kebingungan dengan apa yang anak dan istrinya lakukan.

"Selamat datang Papa/Sayang," sambut mereka bertiga dengan senyum yang makin membuat curiga.

Sontak Mystogan melihat gadis bersurai biru yang sangat ia kenal sedang berlari-lari menjauh dari tempat 'persembunyian' mereka berempat. Itu adalah Juvia, anak keduanya. "Juvia sedang apa, Ma?" tanya Papa Mystogan kebingungan lagi.

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan," jawab Mama Aquarius yang tetap menatap Juvia dengan tajam.

Sementara Juvia…..

"WENDYYY WENDYYY JANGAN MATI DULUUUUUUU!"

Duh, gak gitu juga kali Juvia~

**to be continue**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA gak aneh kan ya Gumi bikin penpik macem gini? habis lagi doyan cerita yg kekanak-kanakan sihh hoho. Gumi mau bales review dulu ah. kan Gumi baik *apasih***

**kanzo kusuri: makasih udah review yaaaa. hoho ini udah dilanjutin :D**

**yukiko arashi: makasih udah review yukiko-san :3. iya polos kayak Gumi *gumoh semua*. tenang natsu akan memegang janjinya seperti OTOKOOOOOO *elfman mode on*. Gray suka juvia? kecil-kecil udah suka-sukaan, gedenya jadi apa? jadi ganteng lah *malah fangirling* wkwkwk**

**siriuslight : maksih udah review sirius black *lain orang woyy* *plak* full-osananajimi? itu apa ya?._. alhamdullilah yah ada yang ngakak juga dengan hasil lawakan Gumi hoho *bahagia*. iyaa Gumi rencananya mau bikin judulnya "Hai, Gray". tapi baru rencana ya, jadi kalo gajadi gapapa *duagh* XD **


	3. Lyon si Anak Baru

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.15, artinya sudah lima belas menit yang lalu bel masuk sekolah berdering. Namun anehnya, Aries-_sensei_ yang mempunya tatanan rambut mirip Juvia belum masuk-masuk juga.

"_O-ohayou_ anak-anak…_su-sumimasen..nn_.."

Oh, Aries-_sensei _panjang umur.

Seluruh murid-murid yang tadinya berkumpul dengan masing-masing kelompoknya langsung menyebar dan menuju tempat duduk masing-masing. Erza yang menjabat sebagai ketua geng—eh ketua kelas langsung berdiri untuk memimpin teman-temannya untuk memberi salam kepada guru tercinta mereka.

Sambil menyibak rambutnya yang hari ini hanya digerai Erza berseru, "Berdiri!" Membuat semua teman-temannya berdiri.

"Selamat pagi _ce' gu_!" ucap seluruh kelas sambil goyang kanan habis itu goyang kiri kemudian loncat dikit dengan kedua tangan mereka yang diangkat. Ternyata kartun anak kembar yang satu botak yang satunya lagi ada satu biji helai rambutnya sedang nge-_trend_ mengalahkan acara Para Ranger yang memang sudah ngebosenin karena mereka sudah memproduksi sepuluh season ditambah season spesial lainnya. Tuhkan, season aja ada yang spesial…kamu kapan? Ah lupakan.

Sekarang kembali ke Aries-_sensei _yang melongo karena tidak mengerti bahasa gaul di generasi murid-muridnya. Silahkan Aries-_sensei._

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru…_sumimasen…n_…"

Teman baru? Oh jadi anak yang berambut putih yang melawan hukum fisika dan berdiri di sebelah Aries-_sensei _itu anak baru? Mereka kira hantu anak kecil penghuni sekolah ini, jadi ga peduli-peduli amat sama dia. Habis rambutnya putih...tapi rambut Mirajane juga putih. Ah dia mah memang setan. Iya kan?

BUGH! ….dan satu jiwa pun melayang.

Ehem, fokus ke cerita.

"Lyon-_kun_, silahkan perkenalkan namamu, sumimasen..n," kata Aries-_sensei_ mempersilahkan anak yang membuat semua murid kelas 4-C berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya. Atau mungkin akan jadi yang iya-iya.

"Namaku Lyon Bastia. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, aku tidak akan lama-lama di sini! Huh!" Lyon berkata dengan ketus dan langsung berjalan menuju bangku yang kosong sebelum Aries-_sensei_ memintanya.

Semua murid melihat Lyon dengan intens, ada juga beberapa yang berbisik-bisik tentang keketusan Lyon si anak baru. Lyon tahu itu dan dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia terus berjalan ke paling belakang dan paling pojok kanan, tempat duduk yang satu-satunya kosong di kelas itu. Menyeret bangkunya menjauh dari meja dan mendudukinya tanpa memerhatikan siapa teman sebangkunya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba mejanya bergetar. Lyon mengernyit kebingungan dan matanya mencari si sumber masalah. Didapatinya seorang murid cewek berambut biru muda dengan tatanan rambut seperti kue bolu gulung yang mendempetkan badannya ke tembok dengan memasang tampang syok yang jelek.

"Ha…ha…HANTUUUUUUU." Teriak Juvia yang sangat ketahuan sama sekali tidak memerhatikan perkenalan teman sebangkunya yang baru.

**chapter 3 : Lyon si Anak Baru**

**HAI, JUVIA  
**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima  
**

**Pairing : Gruvia, Lyvia, Nalu. **

**Warning : OOC parah (apa lagi Juvia, maaf yaaaa), typo(s), insyaallah lucu amin **

**inspirasi : hai, miiko (manga) dan hello, jadoo (yang ada di disn*y channel xD)**

**~dibutuhkan saran, kritik yang membangun~**

**ENJOY :)**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

=oo=

Seisi kelas kembali berkumpul sesuai dengan kelompok mereka masing-masing. Tentu saja, ini adalah jam istirahat. Seperti yang lain, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, dan Erza juga berkumpul di meja Lucy dan Erza seperti biasa untuk mengobrol…..dan berantem khusus Gray dan Natsu.

"Si anak baru itu…menyebalkan sekali!" Kali ini Gray yang melipat tangan di depan dadanya membuka topik. Terlihat sekali dari tampangnya bahwa dia sangat kesal dengan kelakuan si anak baru itu. Apa lagi dia sebangku dengan Juvia, aturan kan dia yang sebangku dengan Juvia. Eh…diceplosin.

"Mungkin dia seperti itu karena suatu hal," Lucy menanggapi sambil menopang dagu, menerka-nerka kenapa Lyon bisa segalak itu. Erza mengangguk setuju.

"Mungkin dia lelah dengan semua ini," kata Natsu mencoba berpikir, berpose sama dengan yayang Lucy.

"Ini yang mana?" Gray kebingungan dengan tanggapan Natsu.

"Yang Itu kali," jawab Natsu yang sudah berpikir maksimal. Baiklah Natsu silahkan istirahat sebelum otakmu jejeritan minta minggat.

Tiga sudut siku-siku pun berhasil keluar di sudut kanan kepala Gray. "_Flame-head_ gak jelas!"

"_Stipper_ pe'a!"

"_Flame-head_ terong-terongan!"

"_Strip_—eh? Apaan tuh terong-terongan?" Natsu yang polos menghentikan balasan ejekan untuk Gray setelah mendengar istilah yang baru pertama kali dia dengar. Terong sih dia sering dengar, kemarin mamanya getok pencopet di pasar pake buah yang berwarna ungu itu. Tapi terong-terongan? Apaan sih?

Gray pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia percaya bahwa hal itu dapat membantunya mengingat sesuatu. Aha! Ada lampu neon lima watt yang tiba-tiba muncul, Gray ingat sesuatu! Hore! "Hm…waktu itu aku nguping pembicaraan Ultear-_nee_ sama pacarnya," ucap Gray sambil membayangkan sekitar satu minggu yang lalu di depan rumahnya. "Terus….

'_Dasar cowok menyebalkan! Terong-terongan! Ih! Benci benci benci!'_ Ultear-_nee_ bilang begitu sama pacarnya sampai dia gebuk-gebuk dada pacarnya. Jadi…terong-terongan itu artinya menyebalkan," sambung Gray dengan percaya diri tinggi. Ia membusungkan dadanya yang telanjang. Iya, bajunya sudah entah ke mana. "Jadi, kau itu menyebalkan _Flame-head_!"

"Ih! Kalau mau berantem sama aku pakai dulu bajumu! Dasar aneh, musim dingin begini gaya-gayaan kayak musim panas. _Stipper_ aneh bweekkk!" Setelah menjulurkan lidahnya terhadap Gray, Natsu yang ternyata sudah entah dari kapan memegang baju Gray memutar-mutarkan baju Gray dan kemudian membuangnya ke luar kelas melalui pintu kelas yang kebetulan terbuka. Hal itu membuat Gray ingin menelan Natsu hidup-hidup. Natsu memang terong-terongan! Batinnya sambil berlari keluar kelas.

=oo=

Sementara di ruang guru….

"Jadi Juvia-_chan_, bisa ulangi apa nasihat _Sensei_?" tanya Aries-s_ensei _kepada Juvia. Alasan saat istirahat ini Juvia berada di ruang guru karena ulahnya menyebut Lyon si anak baru 'hantu'. _That's not nice_, Juvia. _That's not nice. _

"Um…jangan bengong di kelas, bersikap ramah kepada teman-teman sekelas, dan meminta maaf kepada Lyon," ucap Juvia menundukan wajahnya dan memain-mainkan kakinya. Sikap yang menyatakan bahwa dia sangat malu. Rasanya mau minta maaf cepat-cepat kepada teman sebangkunya itu.

"Benar, Juvia-_chan_. Sekarang kamu boleh kembali ke kelas. Dan jangan lupa untuk meminta maaf kepada Lyon-_kun_," ucap Aries-_sensei _tersenyum lembut sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"_HAI_!"

=oo=

Untuk seseorang yang dulunya _home schooling_, suasana sekolah umum seperti ini masih sangat sangat asing. Itulah yang dirasakan Lyon Vastia yang sedang menyusuri lorong menuju kelas barunya dari toilet. Di rumah, biasanya dia belajar sesuka hati. Mau hari tertentu gak belajar sama sekali pun boleh. Tinggal kasih tahu gurunya saja. Tidak seperti di sini, jam belajarnya diatur-atur oleh bel yang bunyinya bikin dia korek-korek kuping. Dan belum masalah toilet! Di sini gak enak, toiletnya ngantri dan ih bau, tidak seperti di rumah. Untung saja tadi Lyon bisa menahannya.

Pokoknya maksimal cuma sebulan! Setelah sebulan sekolah di sini dia akan kembali ke _home schooling_-nya yang damai. Masa bodo dengan kehidupan sosial yang dibicarakan kedua orangtuanya.

PLUK.

Jemuran baju siapa sih yang terbang-terbangan sampai masuk ke gedung sekolah?! Nemplok di wajahnya yang ganteng lagi. Bikin nambah kesal aja sekolah ini!

"O-oi,"

Lyon mengalihkan pandangannya dari baju yang baru menemplok di wajahnya ke sumber suara yang menyapanya.

"Maaf, itu bajuku," ucap cowok berambut biru dongker dengan matanya yang sayu. Kalau tidak salah cowok ini duduk di sebelah kirinya bersama cowok yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink yang aneh.

Alis Lyon mengerut menyatu. Ditatapnya cowok yang telanjang dada ini tajam. "Kau mau bajumu?" tanya Lyon terhadap Gray yang memasang tampang tidak mengerti. "INI!" tak disangka Lyon mengembalikan baju Gray dengan cara yang kasar, yaitu sambil menonjok pipinya.

"HEY! Apa masalahmu?!" Gray pun ikut geram. Tangan kanannya yang dikepal sudah diangkat.

Sementara di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh….

"Wah kebetulan sekali Lyon ada di depan kelas!" ucap Juvia yang posisinya berada tak jauh di belakang Gray. Jadi, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang Gray lakukan.

"Lyooonnn." Juvia berlari kecil menghampiri Lyon dengan senyuman untuk meminta maaf kepada teman sebangkunya yang baru.

"Dasar terong-terongan!" tepat ketika Gray—yang sedang suka dengan istilah barunya—menggerakan kepalan tangannya ke arah Lyon, Juvia juga sudah berada di antara mereka dengan menghadap Lyon. Dan bodohnya, dia tidak sadar bahwa Gray ada di belakang.

BUAGH!

"AWWW!"

"A-a-apa?!"

"Aduh…"

Jadi, posisinya sekarang adalah Juvia yang jatuh meniban Lyon—yang sekarang duduk di lantai—karena kepalanya kena tonjokan—ralat jitakan nyasar Gray yang sekarang memasang tampang panik. Ralat, super. Panik.

"Ju-Juvia…aku tidak sengaja!"

"_GRAY NO BAKA_!"

"Ah hatiku…."

Kemudian posisi psikisnya adalah Gray sangat amat merasa bersalah karena membuat kepala Juvia benjol, Juvia yang marah terhadap Gray karena menggagalkan niatnya untuk meminta maaf kepada Lyon, dan Lyon yang baru saja terserang panah asmara karena salah sangka menyangka Juvia sedang melindunginya dari Gray.

_Tersepona~ kepada pandangan pertamaaa..~ …a~_

Itulah backsound yang terdapat di otak Lyon ketika melihat Juvia sedang membalas menjitak Gray dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ah Juvia sangat cantik saat dia menjitak si cowok yang suka telanjang itu.

"Gray jelek! Nyebelin! Stripper! Kasar—aww!" Juvia meringis sambil memegang belakang kepalanya. Sekeras itukah tonjokan Gray?

"Ju-Juvi—"

"JUVIA-_CHAN_! Kamu harus segera diobati! Ayo aku antar," Lyon secara tidak sadar atau sadar memotong ucapan Gray dan segera menarik Juvia dengan gentle menuju ruang UKS yang tadi baru saja dia lewati. Dan…meninggalkan Gray yang sedang menggigit-gigit bajunya geram melihat tangan Juvia digandeng oleh tangan si anak baru yang udah ubanan itu.

"Grrrrrhhh aku sudah tahu dari awal bahwa dia sangat menyebalkan!"

=oo=

Di ruang UKS….

Suster jaga memasang perekat terakhir di kapas yang menutupi benjolan Juvia untuk sentuhan terakhir. Sekarang penampilan Juvia menjadi aneh. Ini semua karena Gray! Gerutunya dalam hati.

"Nah sudah, apa kau merasa pusing? Kalau iya, kau bisa istirahat di sini atau minta izin untuk pulang lebih awal," tawar suster jaga yang ramah itu. Juvia memilih istirahat di UKS karena dia terlalu malas untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Suster, aku temenin Juvia ya!" Lyon membuat keputusan yang kemudian diizinkan oleh suster jaga. Kebetulan sekali karena suster jaga ada keperluan lain, jadi tidak bisa menemani Juvia di UKS. Oh iya, dia belum meminta maaf.

"Lyon." Kini, di ruang UKS hanya ada mereka berdua. Juvia yang berbaring di tempat tidur dan Lyon yang duduk di sampingnya.

"I-iya?" Jantung Lyon berdetak lebih cepat ketika Juvia memanggil namanya. Apakah…apakah ini saat-saat menyatakan perasaan? Tetooottt salah.

"Juvia minta maaf karena bilang kamu itu hantu. _Gomen_!" ucap Juvia yang membuat Lyon merasa terbang ke kayangan. Juvia imut banget sih! Sepertinya dia tidak akan kembali ke _home schooling_-nya. Ada Juvia sih.

"Uhm…ti-tidak…seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, karena gara-gara aku kamu jadi benjol."

"Eh? Tidak tidak yang harusnya disalahkan itu Gray! Aduh kenapa dia tiba-tiba menjitak Juvia sih huhh," kata Juvia sambil mengelus-elus benjolannya.

GREB.

"Juvia, ku rasa kita jodoh," ujar Lyon yang sudah memeluk Juvia tiba-tiba dengan percaya diri. Membuat yang berada dipelukannya kebingungan. Pertama, Gray tiba-tiba menjitaknya. Kedua, Lyon bilang dia dan dirinya jodoh. Jodoh itu apa? Apa sama dengan menikah seperti yang dibilang Erza?

=oo=

Sementara di kelas….

"Dasar anak baru sialan! Apa-apaan menonjokku tiba-tiba. Kan aku sudah minta maaf! Udah gitu…kenapa harus pake '_chan_'?! Kenapa harus gandengan?! Kenapa harus sebangku?! Sebel sebel sebel! Awas nanti! Grrrhhhh!"

"Gray kenapa?" tanya Erza yang sedari tadi bingung akan tingkah Gray yang sekarang sudah hijrah dari menggigit baju menjadi menggigit mejanya sendiri.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Natsu yang sama sekali tidak peduli terhadap frienemy-nya. Masih ngambek gara-gara dikatain terong-terongan.

=oo=

Esoknya, Juvia tetap masuk sekolah namun tanpa kapas dan perekat yang bertengger di kepala belakangnya. Dibukanya pintu kelas dengan semangat.

"_Ohayou_!" sapanya girang seperti biasa. "_Ohayou_ Lyon," sapanya lagi kepada teman sebangkunya yang sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di sekolah.

"_O-Ohayou_ Juvia-_chan_," balas Lyon dengan bunga-bunga di sekitarnya. Padahal ini masih musim dingin.

"_Ohayou_ Juvia-_chan_! Apakah kamu udah ngerjain PR matematika?" itu Lucy yang berhasil membuat pagi Juvia menjadi hancur. Dia belum mengerjakan PRnya.

"Ah! Juvia lupa! Huee bagaimana ini?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah buku yang sudah terbuka di bagian PR dan sudah terisi semua dengan benar muncul di hadapan Juvia. "Ini Juvia-chan, kamu salin punyaku saja," tawar Lyon dengan senyum mautnya, berharap Juvia sehabis itu merangkul lengannya dan mengajaknya berpacaran. Dalam mimpimu, Lyon!

"Huaaa makasih, Lyon!" tanpa basa-basi lagi Juvia segera mengeluarkan buku tulis matematikanya dan menyalin PR Lyon. Rezeki gak boleh ditolak bukan?

"Wahhh! Aku juga mau liat! Aku belom bikin PR!" tiba-tiba Natsu yang baru datang nimbrung dan langsung siap-siap menyalin PR milik Lyon.

"GAK! GAK BOLEH ! CUMA JUVIA-_CHAN_ AJA YANG BOLEH LIAT! DASAR PINKY NYEBELIN!" Dan niatan Natsu terurung karena larangan Lyon yang menghalang-halangi Natsu yang masih berusaha untuk melihat. Begitulah, Lyon masih bersikap ketus terhadap anak-anak yang lain selain Juvia.

"Hah? Kok pelit banget," gerutu Natsu sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Natsu bisa salin PR ku kok," hibur Lucy yang langsung menyerahkan buku PR nya ke Natsu.

"Haaa Lucy memang yang terbaik! Peluk~" adegan pelukan NaLu pun terjadi.

"Huaaa Juvia-_chan_, ayo kita berpelukan juga!" Saat Lyon ingin memeluk Juvia, Juvia malah menghindar. Sebenarnya bukan menghindar sih, cuma Juvia menjatuhkan pensilnya yang terguling sampai ke belakang yang kemudian berdiri untuk mengambilnya. Tapi, jadi malah seperti menghindar. Dan Juvia? Cuma kebingungan melihat teman sebangkunya udah jatoh dengan tengkurep di lantai.

"Sungguh pasangan yang romantis," kata Erza yang ternyata memerhatikan mereka berempat dalam diam. Di mata Erza, mereka berempat sedang melakukan hal yang sangat romantis seperti drama yang sering ia tonton.

"CIHHHH! HUEK! JIJIK!"

"Kamu kenapa sih, Gray?" tanya Erza yang melihat Gray dengan tatapan yang sangat amat mengutuk adegan keempat orang itu. Ah tidak, Gray hanya memerhatikan dua orang berambut biru muda dan putih. Di mana sang rambut biru muda sedang membantu si rambut putih sialan nyebelin ubanan tua terong-terongan itu untuk berdiri. Begitulah bayangan Gray tentang mereka berdua.

Oh, sekarang Erza tahu. "Kau menyukainya~"

Sontak Gray kaget. Dilihatnya Erza sudah tersenyum licik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintrograsi. "A-apa? Ju-Ju-Ju-Juvia?…Kap….Suk….Tid….Iy…." Gray benar-benar gelapan dibuatnya.

Duh, Gray…kan Erza tidak menyebutkan nama Juvia.

**to be continue**

**Rasanya gimana gitu ya chapter ini -_- hahaha bagaimana pendapat kalian readers? tolong review untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kalian rasa *tsah*. **

**bales review dulu ahhhhh**

**Chika-chan: makasih udah review :D ehehe JerZa? Gumi juga suka kokkk. insyaallah nanti ada di chapter selanjutnya hehehe**

**Yukiko Arashi: wahahahhaa iyakan jadi gantenggg seksoy pula *udah woi* ini sudah update akhirnyaaa XD**

**Celine-nee-sama: makasih udah review :D hahaha iya kan mereka kiyuttt. iya aku suka banget miiko dari SD sampe sekarang udah mau kuliah tetep suka ohoho :D**

**dan makasih juga silent reader yang sudah membaca :D**


	4. Kenapa Hanya Juvia!

Bunga Sakura yang berguguran selalu menjadi ciri khas dari tahun ajaran baru di Jepang. Pemandangan yang sangat indah sebelum menjalani jadwal sekolah yang begitu padat. PR, tugas, telat, dihukum bersiin toilet, lupa ngerjain PR, dihukum lari di lapangan, ulangan, remedial…arrrghh.

MAU MATEEEE!

Eh jangan dulu, belum kesampean beli komik keluaran terbaru yang judulnya Ninja Haruto. Iya, komik yang baru keluar rumornya aja udah hits banget di SDN Fairy Tail 0777 pagi. Ceritanya tentang anak kecil yang kerasukan arwah binatang cengcorang terus ngotot mau jadi presiden di Negara Republik Kohona Merdeka tapi suka nyari sensasi di sosial media dengan ngata-ngatain artis di Negara Republik Kohona Merdeka sampe ngajak berantem di ring tinju. Oleh sebab itu, si anak kecil yang rambutnya jabrik ini dibenci oleh seluruh masyarakat Negara Republik Kohona Merdeka. Seru bukan? Kalau kamu bilang seru berarti kamu sependapat dengan pemeran utama hatinya *biiiipp* yang rambutnya berwarna biru muda dengan ujungnya yang mirip seperti kue bolu gulung. Iya, bikin laper.

Juvia pengen banget beli komik Ninja Haruto. Namun apa daya, karena nilainya turun di semester kemarin uang jajannya dipotong setengahnya ditambah dia tidak dapat angpao tahun baru. Percuma duduk sama orang pintar kayak Lyon tapi setiap mau ngulang pelajaran di rumah malah tergoda dengan cemilan dan acara TV joget-joget yang lebih menarik daripada tulisan-tulisan ruwetnya di buku catatan.

"Hufftt," Juvia yang sedang berjalan sendiri menuju sekolahnya mendengus alay mengingat hari ini adalah hari terbitnya komik idaman semua orang-orang di sekolahnya. Gagal gaul deh tahun ini.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP.

ZRAG! (yaa anggap saja ini suara rok yang disingkap.)

Pupil Juvia mengecil ketika dirinya tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, terutama roknya. Seseorang yang kurang (dih)ajar (Mama Aquarius) itu telah menyingkap rok pink mudanya dan sukses membuat ce-ce-ce-ce-ce-celana dalam Juvia yang bergambar buah semangka (Juvia: GAK USAH DIOMONGIN THORRR) terlihat selama beberapa detik.

Mukanya sudah merah. Merahhh banget hampir sama kayak rambutnya Erza yang terus dicelupin wantex warna merah jablay—ehem—maksudnya merah yang terang banget itu. Tangannya masih memegang roknya syok, matanya memfokuskan pandangan di depannya, melihat siapa biang keladinya. Seseorang yang sudah merusak paginya, hari pertamanya sebagai murid kelas lima. Hiks…

Juvia mengenal sosok laki-laki berambut raven acak-acakan yang baru saja menyingkap roknya. Si rambut raven yang berlari itu menengok ke belakang melihat Juvia dengan pandangan jahil dan kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"BWEEEK…"

"…Gray….Fullbuster….," geram Juvia yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

**chapter 4 : Kenapa Hanya Juvia?!**

**HAI, JUVIA  
**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima  
**

**Pairing : Gruvia, Nalu. **

**Warning : OOC parah (apa lagi Juvia, maaf yaaaa), typo(s), insyaallah lucu amin **

**inspirasi : hai, miiko (manga) dan hello, jadoo (yang ada di disn*y channel xD)**

**~dibutuhkan saran, kritik yang membangun~**

**ENJOY :)**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

=oo=

Juvia akhirnya sampai ke kelas barunya, yaitu kelas 5-B yang kebetulan sekali terletak di samping kiri tangga. Setelah membuka pintu kelas dan mengucapkan selamat pagi, Juvia berjalan menuju papan pengumuman kelas yang berada di belakang kelas dan telah tertempel denah kelas untuk satu tahun ke depan. Juvia berjinjit sedikit karena kertasnya tertempel lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang gak tinggi-tinggi amat. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri dari satu nama ke nama lain sampai akhirnya dia menemukan namanya. Dia duduk di barisan ke empat dari pintu di baris ke dua dari belakang. Hah belakang lagi…

"Juvia sebangku sama siapa ya?" gumannya sendiri seraya membaca nama yang tertera di samping namanya.

"Wah aku sebangku dengan Juvia-_chan_!" tepat sebelum Juvia yang membuka mulut untuk berteriak senang, teman pirangnya sudah mendahuluinya. Akan menyenangkan sekali sebangku dengan Lucy selama satu tahun ke depan. Teriaknya senang dalam hati.

"Lucy! _Ohayou_!" sapa Juvia kepada sahabatnya itu.

"_Ohayou_ Juvia-_chan_!" Lucy membalasnya dan mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju bangku mereka.

"Siapa saja teman-teman kelas 4-C yang masuk ke kelas 5-B?" tanya Juvia kepada Lucy sambil celingak-celinguk melihat seisi ruangan kelas barunya. 'Ah bagus tidak ada tanda-tanda dari dia,' dirinya membatin lega.

"Kau, aku, Natsu, Elfman…baru itu saja yang hadir. Kecuali Natsu sih. Tadi baru sampai pintu kelas dia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi," ujar Lucy yang kini duduk tepat di samping jendela.

"WHOA! _Flame-brain_! Kita sebangku!"

DEG…._flame_…._brain_…?!

Dengan muka horror, Juvia menengok _slow motion_ ke belakang asal suara yang sangat amat tidak mau didengarnya. Dilihatnya laki-laki yang tadi pagi merusak hari pertamanya sebagai siswi kelas lima. Dia sedang merangkul sahabat _pinky_-nya yang selalu dia panggil dengan sebutan "_flame-brain_".

Baru aja…..lega…..

"LUCY KENAPA KAU GAK BILANG KALAU GRAY SEKELAS DENGAN KITA LAGI!" Juvia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Lucy dengan gahar sampai anak dari direktur perusahaan terkenal itu pucat pasi serta mengingau tentang "Nenek!" dan "Tunggu aku di cahaya, Nek!" yah intinya Lucy SAKARATUL MAUT!

"Hai celana semangka…" sebuah bisikan yang berhasil membuat Juvia merinding seluruh mati.

….

….

….

BUGH! Satu bogem maut Juvia melayang ke Gray yang kini sudah terpental menabrak loker belakang kelas dan merosot dengan jeleknya.

Di samping itu Natsu yang sudah nangis sampai ingusan sedang menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Lucy yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

=oo=

Sangat disayangkan pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran matematika. Terlihat di depan kelas Makarov-_sensei_ sedang membuat macam-macam segitiga berikut penjelasannya. Semua murid di kelas pun mencatat apa yang ditulis Makarov-_sensei _di papan tulis.

TUING TUING

Errghh. Ini ketiga kalinya Gray menarik-narik rambut ikal Juvia dari belakang untuk meminjam penggaris Juvia dengan alasannya dia lupa bawa penggaris.

Ya, sialnya Gray duduk tepat di belakang Juvia. Berkebalikan dengan Lucy yang sangat senang karena pacarnya Natsu duduk tepat di belakangnya. Sungguh salahsatu peristiwa ketimpangan nasib.

TUING TUING

Kali ini Gray menarik-narik rambut Juvia untuk mengembalikan penggaris milik Juvia. Dan dijamin beberapa menit kemudian Gray akan menarik-narik rambut Juvia lagi untuk meminjam penggarisnya. Dosa apa yang telah Juvia perbuat sampai dia harus menanggung azab keji ini _Kami-samaaa_?

Oiya kemarin dia pake semua stok tattoo-tatto-annya Jellal untuk dijadiin perangkap cucurut. Eheee.

"Makasih," kata Gray berbisik agar tidak terdengar oleh Makarov-_sensei_ yang masih asik menulis rumus-rumus segitiga.

"Gray, kembalikannya nanti saja ketika kamu sudah BENAR-BENAR selesai," balas Juvia sambil berbisik juga dan melakukan penekanan di kata 'benar-benar'.

"Hm? Kalau penggaris ini lama di tanganku bisa bisa aku melakukan…." Gray mendekatkan penggaris Juvia ke lidahnya yang bergoyang-goyang meledek siap menjilat penggaris malang Juvia.

IDIIIHHH! NAJISSS!

GRAB! Dengan cepat kilat Juvia mengambil penggarisnya yang hampir dinodai oleh pihak-pihak kejam tidak berperi kepenggarisan.

TUING TUING

"Juvia, pinjem penggarisnya, dong! Segitiganya mencong."

ERRGHH BAHKAN INI BELUM SATU MENIT GRAY!

Tanduk-tanduk kemarahan pun muncul di atas kepala Juvia yang sangat ingin menelan Gray bulat-bulat, membuat Lucy mengelus-elus punggung Juvia agar sahabatnya tidak hilang kendali.

'OH YA SUDAH SINI JUVIA MENCONGIN JUGA KEPALANYA!' batin Juvia yang sudah dongkol seluruh hidup.

"Hehehe," Gray tertawa menyeringai.

=oo=

Saat istirahat kelas 5-B dan 5-A bermain _dodge ball_ di lapangan. Bola sedang ada ada di tangan Gray yang siap melempar.

"Siap ya semuanya!" serunya sambil menyeringai sebelum melempar bola ke wilayah lawan. "Hyaah…"

DUK!

Lemparan Gray mengenai Juvia yang berdiri di depannya. Kini, gadis bersurai biru itu jatuh dengan posisi mencium tanah. Membuat Lyon yang sekarang berada di kelas 5-A cemburu mati-matian sama tanah.

"MENGAPA TANAH JUVIA-_CHAN_! MENGAPA DIRIMU LEBIH MEMILIH DIRINYA YANG KOTOR ITU!" ucapnya seperti aktor telenovela dengan backsound lagu biola yang sedih.

"Juvia. Kamu tak apa?" tanya Erza yang berlari menghampiri Juvia (sekarang berada di kelas yang sama dengan Lyon). Kemudian dia membantu Juvia untuk berdiri.

"Juvia-chan! Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Lucy sambil mengecek seluruh badan teman sebangkunya dan untung saja tidak ada goresan apapun.

"Juvia baik-baik saja, kok," jelasnya sambil terseyum dipaksakan. Tiga siku-siku sudah muncul di dahinya.

"BAHAHAHAH! KAU HARUS MELIHAT DIRIMU SAAT TADI KENA BOLA DAN TERJATUH JUVIA! HAHAHA!"

"GRAY MENYEBALKAN! KAU SENGAJA KAN?!"

Baiklah, terjadi adu mulut antara Juvia yang sudah sebel sama Gray yang memang sedari tadi mengisengi Juvia melulu.

"Hee? Enak saja. Salahmu kenapa berdiri di depanku," jawab Gray tak acuh sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala.

"SUDAH SALAH, MENCARI ALASAN. SETIDAKNYA KAU MEMINTA MAAF, GRAY! HUH!" omel Juvia yang sudah berada di ambang batas kesabaran dan kemudian berbalik berjalan menuju kelasnya, diikuti dengan Lucy dan Erza.

"Kau berlebihan_, Stripper_," ucap Natsu yang kemudian menjitak kepala Gray memasang muka bingung. Yah untung juga membela Juvia…bisa sekalian menjitak rivalnya. Hehehehe.

=oo=

"Juvia sebel sama Gray! Pokokny sebel!" teriak Juvia marah-marah. Kini dia, Lucy, dan Erza berada di kelas 5-B yang lumayan sepi. Duduk di bangku Juvia dan Lucy dan bangku di depan Juvia untuk Erza.

"Yaa memang dia keterlaluan sih…" komentar Lucy menopang dagunya.

"Itu karena—" Sebelum Erza menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia membekap dirinya sendiri. 'Tidak Erza! Jangan beritahu Juvia! Kalau kau memberitahu dengan apa yang kau tahu dan tidak boleh ada yang tahu selain kau dan _kami-sama_….KAU MEMBUAT FIC INI MENJADI TIDAK SERU!' batin Erza yang bikin author ngelus-ngelus dada bersabar. "Karena dia iseng!" Akhirnya…itulah yang dikatakan Erza.

"Tapi kalau sama kalian kok Gray gak iseng?" tanya Juvia mengembungkan pipinya. Dia menjadi superman….maksudnya super imut. Duh!

"…." Kedua temannya hanya terdiam.

'Dasar polos…' batin Lucy dan Erza bersamaan.

=oo=

Di hari kedua tahun ajaran baru ini Juvia benar-benar tidak mau menengok ke kanan atau ke kiri. Ia tahu pasti banyak sekali poster-poster komik Ninja Haruto yang rilis kemarin. Walaupun begitu, telinga Juvia masih mendengar sayup-sayup orang-orang yang sedang membicarakan betapa serunya komik Ninja Haruto itu. Haduh! Mau baca mau baca mau baca!

Di sekolah pun sama saja! Semua orang membicarakan tentang Ninja Haruto plus memamerkan komik mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Makarov-sensei berpose seperti Ninja Haruto yang ada di poster-poster di koridor sekolah. Sekarang Juvia merasa jadi orang paling cupu sedunia akhirat.

"Aku paling suka adegan saat Haruto gak lulus dari akademi ninja karena kunci jawabannya gak jebol. Itu sedih bangettt hikss."

Hee?

"Kalau aku sih suka saat adegan Haruto sedang mendaki gunung lewati lembah saat diuji oleh Kokasih-_sensei._"

Ceritanya kok…

"Adegan Haruto lawan Ninja artis kampung sebelah di ring tinju juga seruuu!"

Kok ceritanya…

"Pas jurus cengcorang seksi juga keren banget!"

…

SERU ABIS ASTAGA MAU BACA MAU BACA HUEEE MAMA BELIIN JUVIA KOMIKNYAAA.

Sementara di SMAN Fairy Tail…

"HOACHOOOO. Ah pasti murid-murid laki-laki itu sedang membicarakan aku lagih di kamar ganti pria~" ucap Mama Aquarius yang berharap terlalu tinggi.

Yaaa kita biarkan saja Mama Aquarius itu.

=oo=

Ya ampun, bahkan di kelasnya semua orang membicarakan Ninja Haruto. Juvia pun berjalan dengan lemas menuju mejanya. Di sana sudah ada Lucy yang sedang membicarakan Ninja Haruto dengan Natsu. Keduanya menggenggam erat komik masing-masing. Membuat Juvia sangat iri.

"_Ohayou_ Juvia-_chan_! Kau sudah baca Ninja Haruto? Kami sedang membicarakannya loh."

"_Ohayou_ Juvia!"

"_O-ohayou_ Lucy, Natsu. Sebenarnya…Juvia tidak punya komik Ninja Haruto hehe," ucap Juvia berusaha tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa Juvia?! Kamu tidak punya komik Ninja Haruto? Ih ketinggalan zaman," ucap teman sekelasnya Angel ketika semua orang di kelas sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai komik yang lagi hits banget.

"Buu! Jadi kau sendiri yang tidak punya komik Ninja Haruto di sini, Juvia? Benar-benar gak tau _trend_!" laki-laki bernama Dan menambahkan. Semakin membuat Juvia cemberut.

"Tapikan Juvia bisa meminjamnya!" belanya tak mau kalah.

Angel dan Dan memasang tampang menyebalkan dan siap-siap meledek Juvia yang sebenarnya sudah pengen banget nangis.

"WOI WOI WOI LIHAT!"

SET ! seketika semua murid di kelas menengok ke arah asal suara yang ngajak ribut itu.

"Ini komik Ninja Haruto punya Juvia!" seru seorang murid yang kini bertelanjang dada dan kini berada di belakang Juvia sambil memegang komik yang bisa bikin anak SD merasa jadi anak tergaul sedunia. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Gray!"

"Gray-_san_!"

"_STRIPPER_ SOK SEKSEH!"

"FERNANDO~" Akh abaikan seruan aneh yang ini.

Twitch! Tiga sudut siku-siku muncul bergerombolan di kepala Gray ketika dia dipanggil stripper oleh frienemy-nya. "APAAN SIH _FLAME-BRAIN_ TERONG-TERONGAN!" Dan kemudian tercipta percikan-percikan listrik di antara mereka yang saling menatap tajam.

Tapi acara berantem mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena Gray mempunyai misi lain. Ceilah dasar anak SD jaman sekarang udah gaya-gayaan. Udah gede mau jadi apaa? Yaa lihat aja nanti di sekuel fic ini.

"APAAN SIH AUTHOR KAYAK BAKAL KESAMPEAN AJA BIKIN SEKUELNYA!" protes semua chara-chara yang ada di fic ini.

Hiiih dasar chara-chara kampret yang ga berperike-author-an.

Ehem. Abaikan.

"BWAHAHAHAHA."

"Loh? Jadi Juvia tadi bercanda ya?" Kini Angel tersenyum ramah ke arah Juvia. Dan pun tertawa-tawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Juvia beberapa kali. Semua murid pun begitu karena mengira Juvia sedang melucu.

Juvia yang bingung dengan situasi yang sedang dia hadapi sekarang hanya bisa ikut tertawa-tawa dipaksakan.

"Ehe…ehe…yahhh hahaha," Kira-kira seperti itu.

PLUK! Sebuah benda yang tidak terlalu berat dan juga tidak terlalu ringan tiba-tiba mendarat di kepala Juvia. Di sampingnya kini sudah ada Gray yang menaruh jari telunjuk kirinya yang bebas di depan mulutnya yang tersenyum ke arah Juvia. Dan ketika lihat lagi ke bawah…..dia masih bertelanjang dada. Duh!

"Gray, bajumu…" kata Juvia memperingatkan ketika Gray sudah berjalan melaluinya, menuju anak-anak lain yang sedang heboh ga ketulungan membahas adegan-adegan luar biasa di Komik Ninja Haruto.

"Ah ga sempet!"

'Alasan macam apa itu…_baka_…' batin Juvia sedikit sebal namun pada akhirnya dia tersenyum. Tersenyum sambil memegang erat Komik Ninja Haruto yang sebenarnya sama sekali bukan miliknya…

"Gray, mana Komik Ninja Haruto mu?"

"Aku gak punya hehee."

"Gray gak gaul!"

"Huahahaha nanti saja aku pinjam ke kalian."

"Hemm bayar!"

"Heee kok gitu?!"

Juvia melihat Gray yang masih bisa tersenyum walau pun semua orang tahu bahwa dirinya tidak punya Komik Ninja Haruto. Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam yang sekarat muncul menyala dengan maksa di atas kepala Juvia. "Oh iya…"

=oo=

Jam paling surga di sekolah pun tiba. Makan siang ala musim semi! Semua makanannya beruansa warna merah muda-putih-hijau yang sangat melambangkan arti musim semi yang indah. Mulai dari warna nasinya, lauknya enggak sih tapi….PUDINGNYA! Tumpukan puding di depan kelas saja sudah ada bling-bling lebay terbang-terbangan. Semua murid yang tidak bertugas membagikan makanan juga sudah ga sabar memakan makanan penutup titisan dewa tersebut.

TESSSS….TESSS…CUUURRR…

Iler mereka semua udah kayak air terjun sekarang.

Setelah Laki—yang bertugas yang membagikan makanan hari ini—memberi Juvia puding, gadis itu langsung bersiul senang dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang sudah digabung dengan tempat duduk Lucy yang makan dengan anggun seperti seorang anak direktur perusahaan besar (Lucy: YA MEMANG ITU BENAR AUTHOR), Gray yang sudah kembali menaati peraturan yang ada alias sudah pakai baju, dan Natsu yang sedang beringas menghabisi makan siangnya. Berbeda sekali dengan pacarnya yang anggun. Ternyata kutipan "perbedaan menyatukan" itu terbukti.

PLUK! Puding titisan dewa yang masih berbling-bling milik Juvia kini berada di nampan milik Gray.

"Puding Juvia buat Gray aja," katanya dengan senyuman yang super lebar.

DEG! Lucy dan Natsu saling bertukar pandangan dengan tatapan yang sesuatu, Gray yang kini jadi kikuk dengan wajah yang abis dicelupin di wantex berwarna merah jablay melihat Juvia dan puding titisan dewa secara bergantian.

"Ke-ke-ke-ke-ke-ke-ke….kenap…pa?" ucap Gray yang sangat OOC.

"Tadi sebenarnya Juvia mau nyuri pudingmu karena…..DARITADI KAU ISENG! GRHHHHH...ehem….tapi tidak jadi karena…" WINK! Juvia mengode ucapan selanjutnya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Gray.

"Hm, tidak perlu," kata Gray sok cool. Dirinya kini sudah berhasil mengontrol agar tidak berlaku yang aneh-aneh di depan Juvia.

"Apaa? Padahal Juvia mati-matian melepas puding tiga lapis ala musim semi yang super lezat tiada tara titisan dari dewa makanan manis!" protes Juvia yang tidak bisa menahan…..ilernya. "Pokoknya harus mau!" paksa Juvia.

"Enggak ah! Pasti pudingnya udah tercampur sama iler kamu!" balas Gray dengan tampang yang ngeledek minta diserang pake water slicer….kalau ini fic canon.

"Terima!"

"Tidak!"

"Terima!"

"Engga!"

"Terima!"

"Ogah!"

GREB! "Nyam nyam nyam…."

DOOONGGGGGG!

….Natsu dengan ikhlas memakan puding Juvia yang mau dia berikan untuk Gray….

"Kalian terlalu lama berdebat, kalau _Stripper_ gak mau pudingnya….ya sudah buatku saja…nyam nyam," kata Natsu sambil asik melahap suapan terakhir dari puding keduanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"MUNTAHKAN! MUNTAHKAN SEMUA PUDINGKU—MAKSUDKU PUDING JUVIA _FLAME-BRAIN_ PE'A!" teriak Gray sambil mencekik leher Natsu, berharap cara itu berhasil membuat Natsu memuntahkan puding Juvia dan kembali dengan utuh. Mana bisa….

"U…Uhek…" Natsu pun tak berdaya karena dicekik dengan gahar oleh chairmate-nya sendiri.

"Lucy…"

"Y-ya Juvia-_chan_?" tanya Lucy (tersenyum dipaksakan) seabis menatap kasihan kepada pacarnya yang kini sekarat.

"Mari beranggapan kalau mereka berdua tidak pernah ada di dunia ini…" kata Juvia memulai memakan makan siangnya dengan intonasi yang datar serta aura hitam kebiru-biruan yang sekarang menjadi _background_-nya.

"Y-ya…mari…." Kata Lucy masih tersenyum dipaksakan. Mau gak mau menyetujui Juvia karena dua lelaki di hadapan mereka memang sebaiknya tidak ada.

"L-LUCE…~" Natsu yang malang…

"Ara ara~" Tiba-tiba Elfman yang memakai seragam pembagi makan siang muncul dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang pipi kanannya sendiri dan tersenyum prihatin.

"Elfman, Kau ngapain?" tanya Laki yang tiba-tiba muncul juga di sebelah Elfman.

"Meniru _nee-chan_~"

Dan semua kelas 5-B memasang wajah syok yang jelek.

**to be continue**

**pertama-tama...maaf baru update . Gumi kehilangan inspirasi karena otak terkuras oleh soal-soal ujian masuk universitas yang Gumi cintai *perkataan ini didasari dengan sangat amat terpaksa* *plok* dan maaf jika kecewa kualitasnya nurun...sok atuh kritik...kasih saran yang membangun...butuh banget hoeheee...**

**nah...saatnya kita membalas review! **

**kanzo kusuri: ahahaha gak apa-apa kokkkk ^^ waduh makasih banget dan kasian banget kamu disangka gila *duagh***

**Celine-nee-sama: hoahahaha iya dong imut kayak yang ngarang *hoeksss* iyaa di chap itu mau ngasih tanda-tanda cinta segitiga grayjuvialyon hoehehehe ini banyakan Gruvia nya kokkkks**

**Ilvianna: heemmm gimana yaaa kabulin gak yaaaa~ ahahahah *dihajar***

**Yukiko Arashi: huaaa maaf maaf . *bow* nih nih udah dibanyak Gruvianya~ mau dicocol sambel juga boleh *heh* hoehehe ini sudah update~**

**morzu-san: hoahahaha arigatou~~ :3 ini sudah update~ *tangkep permennya***

**I Love Erza: hoahahahah emang rada-rada ya Juvia itu OOC banget. siapa sih yang ngarang?! *plok* hmmmm yaa bisa kok bisa hoehehe~**

**MitaSuHimechan: wakakakak OOC is the best XDb ini sudah lanjut~ ^^**

**Ganba-chanEgao SM: terima kasih ^^ ini sudah update :D **

**dan juga terima kasih kepada silent reader yang dengan ikhlas meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic Gumi yang satu ini ^^ dan juga Gumi ucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan... :)**


	5. Bangkitnya Ke-sister complex-an Jellal

Gadis pemalas yang entah mengapa menjadi pemeran utama fic ini berguling-gulingan di lantai rumahnya, tepatnya ruang TV nya. Bosan katanya. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, dan di rumahnya sangat sepi. Mama Aquarius sibuk mengurusi dedek Wendy, Papa Mystogan yang hari Minggu begini dapat panggilan dari kantor, dan Kakaknya Jellal…main bola basket sama temannya.

Bukannya Juvia gak punya teman atau apa. Ada sih, tapi dia terlalu lelah untuk keluar dari rumah. Maunya dia, bosan enggan keluar rumah tak mau. Dasar.

'KRING KRING'

Telepon rumah yang ada di ruang tamu berdering.

"Ohh telepon angkatlah dirimu sendiri~~" kata Juvia sambil menggerakan jari-jari tangannya seperti seorang tukang sihir.

'KRING KRING'

"Ohhh telepon, kenapa kamu budek?" kata Juvia masih menjadi tukang sihir.

'KRING KRING'

"Ohhh telepon—"

"YA AMPUN JUVIA ITU BUKAN TELEPON RUMAH, TAPI TUKANG SIOMAY," teriak Mama Aquarius dari kamar dedek Wendy. Ya ampun, salah kaprah. 'Hooo makanan impor dari Indonesia itu…' batin Juvia yang sekarang terlentang di lantai.

Juvia mendengar suara derap langkah yang makin ke sini makin jelas. Yap, suara langkah itu menuju ke arahnya yang kini dalam posisi telengkup di lantai.

"Duh siapa sih berisik banget," gumannya dengan intonasi malas (?)

"HAAAA?! APA KATAMU?!"

Glek.

Matanya yang lagi enak-enak merem kini melotot ketika sadar milik siapa suara yang mirip suara ketua yakuza itu. Secara gitu di rumahnya cuma ada Juvia dan….

"Juvia sayang Mama…"

DWERRRRRRRR…

Hore telinga kena jeweran spesial dari Mama Aquarius.

"DARIPADA KAMU LEHA-LEHA GAK JELAS MENDING SANA KELUAR MAIN! SEBELUM MAMA MEMBUNUHMU SEBANYAK TUJUH KALI!," teriak Mama Aquarius masih menjewer Juvia.

"WADAWWW IYAIYAIYA JUVIA MAINNNNNNN," teriak Juvia juga. Jadi Juvia duet dengan mamanya. Duet yang bikin bibi tetangga sebelah punya bahan gosip baru ketika nanti ngerumpi di pasar.

"Wah wah, sepertinya sedikit lagi Ses Aquarius sama Bapak Mystogan pisah ranjang," kata bibi tetangga sotoy.

**chapter 5 : Bangkitnya ke-sister complex-an seorang Jellal**

**HAI, JUVIA  
**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima  
**

**Pairing : Gruvia, Lyvia, Slight Nalu and Jerza **

**Warning : OOC parah (apa lagi Juvia, maaf yaaaa), typo(s), insyaallah lucu amin **

**inspirasi : hai, miiko (manga) dan hello, jadoo (yang ada di disn*y channel xD)**

**~dibutuhkan saran, kritik yang membangun~**

**ENJOY :)**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mandi—iya, Juvia belum mandi— dan berdandan sekenanya. Memakai atasan berwarna putih dengan jaket berwarna coklat susu dan celana jeans biru dongker. kemudian dirinya melangkah ke pintu luar rumah dengan sangat malas.

"Ajak main siapa coba…Lucy pasti sedang kencan dengan Natsu, Erza setiap hari Minggu pasti latihan karate, Gray…..

'Celana semangka~'" Tiba-tiba muncul bayangan kepala Gray yang mulutnya menjulurkan lidah mengejek.

DESHHHH. Juvia menonjok awan-awan putih yang muncul di atas kepalanya.

"GAK BAKAL!"

Juvia mendengus malas sebelum memakai sepatu kets berwarna ungu mudanya. Kemudian dengan malas-malasan dia beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

KRIEEETT NYIEETT…

Entah kenapa suara pintu rumah Juvia saat terbuka menjadi horror, mungkin karena Juvia membukanya dengan amat lelet. Jadinya yah…

_Row row row your boat, gently down the stream~ merrely merrely merrely—_

Ehem. Udah ah. Yang ngetik fic ini jadi parno sendiri.

Dilihatnya pemandangan luar rumah sangat bersahabat. Burung-burung berkicau, seseorang bapak-bapak yang mengajak anjingnya jalan-jalan, sampai bibi tetangga yang memandang Juvia penuh arti.

'Duh, pasti Neng Juvia gak kuat sama pertengkaran mama dan papanya, jadi dia keluar rumah,' batin bibi tetangga masih sotoy sambil memandang Juvia penuh arti itu dan tak lama kemudian berlalu. Menuju ibu-ibu tetangga lain yang lagi ngerumpi.

Sambil memandang ke langit yang super cerah, Juvia berkata dalam hati 'Main ke mana yaa?' dia memegang dagunya pose berpikir keras, 'ah liat Jellal-_nii_ main bola basket aja ah,' sambungnya dan kemudian langsung melenggang pergi keluar dari rumah.

=oo=

Taman bermain yang dijuluki 'Taman Bebek' sudah ada di depan matanya, telinga Juvia bisa mendengar suara bola basket didribble dan seruan-seruan Jellal-nii dan kawan-kawannya. Dirinya pun menuju taman bebek dengan berlari.

"JELLAL-_NII_!" teriak Juvia kencang seperti pake toa masjid kepada Kakaknya yang memakai kaos berwarna hitam dan dilapisi oleh kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna kombinasi ungu dan merah, bawahannya memakai celana gombrong (?) sebetis berwarna coklat muda. Tak lupa dengan sepatu gaul di kalangan ababil SMP yang bersimbol ceklis berwarna ungu.

DUKKKK!

Asoy~! Bola basket yang mau Jellal tangkap dari temannya, malah mengenai dirinya—tepatnya mukanya—karena dia kaget dengan teriakan adik perempuannya.

"Perhatikan bolanya Jellal! Ingat bola adalah teman!" seru salah satu teman Jellal yang lebih tinggi darinya dan mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat yang meniru ucapan salah satu tokoh anime kesukaan….bapaknya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Simon, dia merupakan teman SD Jellal juga yang sering main ke rumah.

"_BAKA IMOUTO_! NGAPAIN PAKE TERIAK SEGALAAA?!"

"JELLAL-_NII_ JUGA TERIAK-TERIAK BWEKK!"

"KAN KAMU YANG MULAI _BAKA! BAKA IMOTOU_ BWEEKK!"

"BODO AMAT _BAKA BAKA BAKA ONII-CHAN_ BWEEK!"

"BWEEKK!"

"BWEEKK!"

Pipi pemeran utama kita pun mengembung, capek bertengkar dengan kakaknya, Juvia pun akhirnya berkata, "ah! Udah ah! Juvia mau lanjut jalan-jalannya!" Dan Juvia pun melangkah keluar dari taman bebek dengan muka kesal. Tadinya kan mau main bareng Jellal-nii, malah jadinya berantem kayak biasa. Susah akur banget jadi sodara.

"Hee? Mau kemana?" tanya Jellal yang akhirnya kepo juga.

"Gak tau!" jawab Juvia singkat dan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Sama siapa?" Kini Jellal harus mengucapkannya setengah berteriak karena jaraknya dan Juvia makin jauh.

"Sendiri!"

Sendiri….

Sen….di….ri….

SENDIRI!

DEG DEG DEG DEG! Perasaan apa ini?! Ah yaaa. Perasaan takut-Juvia-kenapa-napa-terus-nanti-yang-kena-omel-mama-malah-dia-padahal-Juvia-yang-salah. Ratapan anak sulung. Hikss…

Juvia pun makin lama makin menjauh dan berbelok ke arah kanan, entah ke mana.

"Bro, lanjut main gak?" tanya Simon yang kini merangkul (?) bola basketnya. Iya Simon, bola adalah teman.

"Sori bro, gua ada urusan lain!" kata Jellal sambil menepuk bahu kanan Simon sebelum akhirnya bergegas….ngintilin adiknya.

=oo=

Kini Jellal sedang berada di balik kotak pos, mengintil adiknya yang sedang melihat-lihat barang-barang di toko. Sejauh ini sih aman. Dari tadi Juvia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh-aneh selama melewati rumah-rumah penduduk, toko-toko di pinggir jalan, serta melewati taman-taman.

"Hai Juvia-_chan_! Sedang jalan-jalan?" Telinga Jellal membesar ketika mendengar ada suara orang lain menyapa adiknya.

Dilihatnya adiknya berpapasan dengan anak perempuan berambut pirang dan anak laki-laki berambut pink jabrik di depan toko hewan. Sepertinya anak perempuan itu pernah main ke rumahnya…em..namanya itu…Luka? Loki? Luigi? Ah sudahlah.

"Iyaa Juvia bosan di rumah. Hehee," ucap Juvia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "_ne ne_, kalian sedang kencan yaaa? Cie ciee," sambungnya sambil menyikut-nyikut lengan Lucy dan Natsu secara bergantian, membuat wajah keduanya menjadi merah karena malu.

'KENCANNNN?! KENCAN?! ANAK INGUSAN ITU UDAH TAU KATA KENCAN?! PADAHAL DIA BARU SD!' batin Jellal lebay dan sok-sokan (karena dirinya sendiri aja baru lulus SD beberapa bulan lalu). Dia pun tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang menggigit-gigit kotak pos kesal.

Setelah entah berbincang-bincang tentang apa dengan kedua temannya, Juvia melanjutkan acara jalan-jalan tak tentu arahnya. Tentu saja dengan Jellal yang mengikutinya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Di dalam perjalanan, entah mengapa kepala Jellal dikelilingi dengan pikiran…

'Juvia tahu kata kencan?'

'Juvia udah punya pacar?'

'JUVIA UDAH KENAL COWOK DONG! ARGHHH SIAPA ITU!'

….

'…DAN KENAPA AKU MENJADI SEPERTI INI?!'

Aduh Jellal….sepertinya kamu kena penyakit _sister complex_…

=oo=

Tak jauh dari tempat Juvia bertemu dengan Lucy dan Natsu, Juvia berhenti di sebuah Dojo yang cukup besar. Sedangkan Jellal berhenti di…tong sampah.

'APA PACAR JUVIA ANAK KARATE?!' batin Jellal yang makin _sister complex_. Kemudian dia membayangkan adiknya mengelap keringat seorang laki-laki kekar yang sedang memakai baju karatenya namun mukanya disensor. Jellal terlalu banyak nonton dorama…

Matanya menajam ketika adiknya melambaikan tangan ke arah dalam Dojo. Jellal sudah menyiapkan bogem spesialnya untuk laki-laki kekar yang ada di bayangannya yang diduganya sedikit lagi keluar dari pekarangan Dojo.

SLINGGGG~~~~

Efek-efek berwarna pink dan di sekitarnya ada bunga-bunga langsung mengelilingi gadis bersurai merah panjang yang dikepang yang baru saja keluar dari pekarangan Dojo dengan _slow motion_ di pandangan Jellal. Ternyata Juvia bukan melambai-lambai ke seorang laki-laki kekar….melainkan dia melambaikan tangannya ke arah anak perempuan yang super cantik yang kini memakai dress pendek berwarna pink dan jaket jeans berwarna biru tua dengan sepatu kets merah yang menutupi jari-jari kakinya yang dijamin manis. Orangnya aja udah manis, ya semuanya dari jari kaki sampe organ dalamnya pasti manis dong. Jellal berasumsi bahwa gadis bersurai merah ini pasti habis latihan karate karena melihat dia menjinjing koper besar. Ehem…sebenarnya terlalu besar untuk yang katanya habis latihan karate…..

Ah! Lebih penting dari itu….dia mengamati Juvia dan gadis manis itu sedang mengobrol entah apa….jaraknya terlalu jauh untuk suara mereka berdua yang kecil. Tak lama, gadis cantik berkerudung merah—EHHH berambut merah maksudnya—menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan lurus ke kanan meninggalkan Juvia. Sepertinya Juvia ingin mengajak gadis itu jalan-jalan tapi sayangnya dia gak bisa. Tapi kalau diajak Jellal jalan-jalan pasti mau kan?

Dan Jellal pun senyum-senyum gaje sampai wajahnya memerah membayangkan sedang berjalan berdua dengan teman Juvia yang entah namanya siapa. Beh, dimabuk asmara rupanya.

Juvia pun mendengus kecewa. Dia sudah berjalan-jalan tapi sedari tadi tidak ada hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan terlebih dari itu…

'KRIUUK~'

Dia mulai lapar!

"Mulai lapar~ mulai lapar~" Tiba-tiba saja dengan gajenya tikus-tikus di dekat tong sampah tempat Jellal bersembunyi goyang-goyang ngeledek. Tapi gak apa sih…jadinya Jellal tahu adiknya sedang lapar. Kalau dia lapar…..

'Ah paling dia balik ke rumah gara-gara lapar. Udahan ah ngintilnya,' batin Jellal tersenyum lega dan berbalik berjalan menuju taman bebek. Yah siapa tahu teman-temannya masih main basket.

"JUVIA-_CHANNNNNNNN_."

SET! Kepalanya langsung menengok ke belakang setelah telinganya yang tiba-tiba membesar mendengar suara laki-laki meneriakan nama adik perempuannya. Di sekitar matanya yang melotot telah ada bayangan-bayangan hitam. Menandakan bahwa ke-_sister complex_-an Jellal sudah 597%!

Jellal pun kembali bersembunyi di balik tong sampah lagi. Kali ini dengan kedua tangannya yang mencekik tikus-tikus yang joget-joget tadi.

"Lyon-_kun_!" seru Juvia tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan dari laki-laki (atau aki-aki ya?) yang berambut putih dan melawan gravitasi yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Hari ini Lyon memakai jaket berwarna hijau tua dengan garis kuning di tengah-tengah lengannya dengan celana jeans yang warnanya hampir senada dengan celana jeans yang dipakai Juvia.

'KYAAA CELANA AKU SAMA JUVIA-_CHAN_ SAMAAN! INI ADALAH PERTANDA!' Lyon pun mesemsem gak jelas.

'_KUN_? SULFIX _KUN_?! SEDEKAT APA MEREKAAA?!' batin Jellal memanas dan sekarang tikus-tikus yang malang itu telah berpulang ke rahmatullah. Semoga amal dan ibadahnya di terima di bulan yang suci ini amin…

"Hai Juvia-_chan_. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Lyon dengan pipi yang agak memerah. Jellal pun mengetahui hal itu karena mendadak kelima indranya mendadak menjadi sangat tajam.

"Juvia cuma sedang jalan-jalan doang—"

'KRIUUUK~'

cih. Persetan dengan suara perutnya yang malu-maluin.

"Hee? Kau lapar?" tanya Lyon dan dijawab oleh anggukan Juvia yang malu-malu. Yah mau gimana lagi, kalau udah ketahuan ngaku saja…

"Makan di Mekdi yuk! Aku yang traktir Juvia-_chan_!" seru Lyon sambil memegang kedua tangan Juvia. 'Asik asik kencan sama Juvia-chan muehehehehehehehehehe,' batin Lyon mupeng.

Juvia sih ngangguk-ngangguk aja. Orang mau ditraktir kok. Kata Mama Aquarius, rezeki gak boleh ditolak.

'ITU APA-APAAN MAIN PEGANG TANGAN JUVIA!' ah ya….jangan lupakan Jellal dengan _sister complex_ nya yang masih setia ngintilin di balik tong sampah.

Kemudian adik perempuannya dan si aki-aki mini kampret nyebelin sialan itu berjalan menuju deretan pertokoan yang Jellal dan Juvia lewati tadi.

=oo=

Di restoran cepat saji yang bernama Mekdi…

Juvia dan Lyon duduk berhadapan di tempat duduk di luar restoran. Sedangkan Jellal jongkok di semak-semak depan restoran cepat saji yang populer itu.

'Kenapa daritadi posisiku gak enak melulu sih,' protes Jellal dalam hati.

"Juvia-_chan_…" panggil Lyon ketika Juvia sedang asik mengunyah beef burgernya.

"Hm?" jawab Juvia dengan mulut penuh dengan beef burger.

Tangan kiri Lyon langsung memegang tangan kiri Juvia yang sedang nganggur di atas meja. Yang tiba-tiba dipegang tangannya mulai bertanya-tanya. Asik deh kalimatnya berima macem puisi.

'ENAK AJA PEGANG LAGI! GHHH AKU GAK TAHAN LAGI! JUVIAAA _ONII-CH_—'

"Kalian ngapain?!" Tepat ketika Jellal ingin lompat dari tempat persembunyiannya…satu laki-laki datang lagi. Kali ini ia mempunyai rambut jabrik berantakan berwarna raven yang memakai hoodie berwarna abu-abu dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam. Laki-laki itu berdiri di antara Juvia yang mukanya biasa aja dan Lyon yang mukanya udah emosi abis pengen nendang Gray—nama laki-laki itu— ke Gurun Sahara.

'A-ada lagi?!' batin Jellal tercengang. 'Hebat juga adek gue,' Yeh dia malah sempet-sempetnya salut.

'TAPI TETEP AJA! ITU SIAPA?! GAK PAKE BAJU LAGI! JUVIA! TUTUP MATAMU YANG SUCI!' Jellal mulai memanas ketika melihat Gray tiba-tiba telanjang dada. Cowok kayak gitu mau jadi pacar adiknya? Cih gak direstuin!

"G-Gray? Kau se—" Tanpa menunggu permisi dari Juvia atau Lyon, Gray langsung duduk di samping Juvia dan mencomot kentang gorengnya.

"Hm? Aku lapar. Ada masalah?!" ucap Gray agak galak dan menatap sinis Lyon yang sedang meremas gelas sodanya. Lyon dan Gray pun main sinis-sinisan.

'Cih! Ini cowok ganggu acara penembakanku ke Juvia-_chan_ aja!' batin Lyon gondok dengan tiga siku-siku yang muncul di kepalanya.

Gray pun kembali memakan kentang goreng milik Juvia dengan beringas lalu….

KRETEK~ pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh Juvia. Bukan bukan…bukan pegangan yang romantis…tapi pergelangan tangan Gray diremuk oleh Juvia yang kesal melihat makanan berharganya dicomot sembarangan oleh Gray.

'A-apa?! Juvia memegang tangan laki-laki berambut gelap itu?! a-apakah itu beneran…..pacarnya?' tanya Jellal yang jadi salah tanggap.

"Berhenti. Makanin. Kentang. Milik. Juvia !" kata Juvia dengan mata merah menyala.

"_I-ittai_! Iya iya ampun!" Gray pun mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang akhirnya dilepas oleh Juvia. Dan Lyon tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Gray disiksa Juvia. Tapi asik juga sih dipegang tangannya sama Juvia…

'Laki-laki itu sampai mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya?! Saking berharganya kah dipegang sama Juvia?!' batin Jellal sotoy dan gondok untuk entah keberapa kalinya.

Jellal kembali menajamkan mata dan telinganya untuk menyaksikan kegiatan Juvia dengan dua cowok yang gak jelas bebet bibit bobotnya.

'Hee? Mereka bertiga berdiri? Mau pulang?' ucap Jellal dalam hati ketika menyaksikan Juvia dan kedua cowok kampret yang bener-bener mau dikutuk sama dia berdiri dari mejanya.

Ketiga anak SD kelas lima itu pun keluar dari pekarangan restoran dan berjalan menuju ke rumah Juvia—itu yang diketahui Jellal karena rumah Juvia itu rumahnya juga—YAIYALAH AH!

Laki-laki maniak tato-tatoan dari permen lollipop Jagoan Meong itu berjalan mengikuti ketiganya dengan jarak yang menurutnya sudah pas untuk ngintilin orang. Kini posisinya adalah Gray-Juvia-Lyon. Iya, adik perempuannya di tengah-tengah cowok blangsak yang entah kenapa bikin Jellal gondok. Mau nonjok, tapi ada Juvia. Nanti Juvia ngadu ke ketua yakuza, Mama Aquarius. Abis deh dia. Mending dia ngikutin diem-diem sambil menahan keresahan dalam jiwa dan raga. Ceile.

Kini mereka bertiga berhenti di perempatan jalan. Dengan sigap Jellal bersembunyi lagi….di balik tiang listrik yang ada tempelan jasa sedot WC, servis AC, badut ultah, sampai guru les privat cantik.

'Lagi-lagi di tempat yang aneh-aneh,' rutuknya dalam hati. Sabar ya Jellal, namanya juga fic humor. Kamu jadi tumbalnya author deh AHAHAHAHA. Hush.

"_Jaa _Juvia-_chan_! Hati-hati sama si doyan telanjang tukang bikin sensasi itu! Apa mau diantar sama aku? Kau tahu, Gray bisa berbuat macam-macam. Dia itu anak nakal yang tukang telanjang, tidak sepertiku yang _gentle_, ramah, tamfan, manis, romantis—JUVIA-_CHAN_!" Juvia sudah diseret secara paksa oleh Gray ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah jalan pulang Lyon ketika dia sedang enak-enak mempromosikan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Juvia?!" protes Juvia sambil meronta-ronta minta kerah jaketnya dilepaskan.

"Tentu saja menyelamatkanmu dari si cerewet pembual banyak omong ubanan itu!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Ini bukan uban! Ini emang dari sananya begitu! Alami!"

Kemudian terjadilan percikan-percikan listrik di antara mata Gray dan Lyon yang kembali sinis-sinisan.

'_Souka,_ jadi ini cinta segitiga! Kyaa aku dukung cowok yang rambutnya gelap apa yang cowok rambut putih ya? ….HEI! JANGAN TERBAWA SUASANA _BAKA_! KAU MAU SALAH SATU DI ANTARA MEREKA MENGENCANI ADIKMU YANG MASIH POLOS NAN SUCI?! KAGAK!' Jellal yang hampir khilaf menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya agar sadar dari kekhilafannya. Fokus Jellal fokus!

Akhirnya pun mereka pisah juga. Lyon ke arah kanan, sedangkan adik Jellal tersayang—Juvia— dan Gray ke arah kiri.

=oo=

"Hosh…hosh…hosh…" Napas Jellal tersengal-sengal. Tadi dia memilih lewat jalan pintas menuju rumahnya agar lebih duluan nyampe daripada Juvia. Skenarionya Jellal sih….Juvia dan cowok kampret bersurai gelap itu nyampe, dia udah berdiri di depan pintu dengan muka gahar, terus akhirnya dia bisa ngomelin si cowok kampret itu.

….kok kayak bapak-bapak ya? Ah mukanya aja sebelas sebelas setengah sama bapaknya. Bahkan, kalau keluarga mereka lagi ngumpul-ngumpul sama keluarga besar, neneknya yang emang udah pikun dan kaca matanya udah mirip sama pantat gelas selalu ngomong "Ya ampun Mystogan…kamu kok jadi kuntet gini, nak?" Udah salah orang, dikatain kuntet. Anakmu yang sebenarnya lagi pundung di pojokan karena ulahmu, Nek! Jellal memang jadi tumbal di chapter ini. AHAHAHAHA. Hush.

Kini, anak sulung dari keluarga Fernandez itu sudah siap-siap berada di balik pintu rumahnya dan memasang telinga baik-baik.

"_Jaa_, sampai besok." ITU ADALAH SUARA SI COWOK BLANGSAK BERAMBUT GELAP!

Cekrek~

Jellal langsung memainkan skenarionya (?). Jellal kini berada di depan pintu rumah. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada, matanya melotot dan ada bayang-banyang hitam di sekitar matanya.

Juvia dan Gray yang melihat Jellal yang bertampang seperti itu mengusap-ngusap belakang lehernya. Mereka merinding.

"_Jaa_ Gra—"

Tiba-tiba kakak Juvia itu berdiri di antara mereka berdua dan menghadap Gray. Menatap cowok yang kebingungan itu dengan tajam. Masih dengan mata melotot dengan bayangan-banyangan hitam di sekeliling matanya dan sekeliling badannya.

Jari tangan kanan Jellal membentuk simbol angka dua dan mengarahkan ujung telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke matanya dan kemudian ke mata Gray dengan sangat tegas. Dia gak jadi ngomelin Gray, soalnya mereka berada di depan sarang ketua Yakuza.

"HACHO!" Terdengar suara bersin dari dalam rumah.

'Jellal-_nii _ngapain sih?!' tanya Juvia bingung dalam hati.

"Juvia. Masuk ke dalam," Kini remaja tanggung berambut biru itu benar-benar kayak bapak-bapak.

"Hee?! Ada apa dengan ekspresi itu? Jellal-_nii_ aneh banget," tutur Juvia ketika melihat Jellal sok-sokan berekspresi dingin. "_Jaa_ Gray!" katanya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti dengan Jellal yang sampai menutup pintu masih menatap tajam Gray yang masih bingung.

"…Kenapa aku merasa dihalangi ya?" tanya Gray pada dirinya sendiri.

**to be continue**

**OMAKE**

"Juvia," panggil Jellal yang sudah ada di belakang Juvia yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Apaan?" jawab Juvia dengan muka bosan dan tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"…AKU AKAN MERESTUIMU KETIKA KAU SUDAH BERUMUR 50 TAHUN! TITIK KOMA JEBRET!" teriak Jellal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Juvia yang memasang tampang bertanya-tanya.

'Apaan yang merestui waktu umur Juvia udah 50 tahun?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Dan…" Jellal masih melanjutkan omongannya.

"Ya?"

"Kenalin aku ke teman kamu yang rambutnya merah dong~" pinta Jellal dengan muka merah mesemsem dan ada efek-efek pink bunga-bunga di sekitarnya.

Dan Juvia pun makin bingung dengan permintaan aneh kakaknya. 'Maksudnya minta dikenalin ke Erza? Jellal-_nii_ udah bosan hidup ya?' batin Juvia sambil berdoa untuk kakaknya.

**Author's note : APA INI =_=" hahaha mohon maap kalo humornya garing kriyuk kriyuk =_=v kayak keripik kentang...ah lapar *HEH* wkwkwk XD Gumi balas review dulu :3**

**Celine-nee-sama : iya Gray manis ya minta dijadiin ta'jil pas buka nanti ;;) *plok* Gray memang jaim gitu XD**

**MitaShuHimeChan : wahahaha masa sih sampe kejedot gitu? XD wakakakak iyaaa sama-sama :p**

**Kanzo kusuri : huaa gapapa kok gapapa._. Alhamdulillah makasihhh XD semoga di chapter ini juga lucu hehe =_=a**

**Rukami Aiko : hoehehe makasihhh :3 iyaa ini sudah dilanjutin XD**

**Yukiko Arashi : iya kawaii kayak yang buat~ *dilempar ke langit* *TING~* iyaa ini udah update :D**

**I Love Erza : hahah makasih makasih XD elfman mencoba jadi bences wkwk ._.**


End file.
